Revelations
by leslie grace
Summary: This story is the previously incomplete property of KateXCullen link on my profile and she gave me permission to finish it. Wonderful work! R&R!
1. Chapters One Through Five

_**A/N: This story is the property of the wonderful KateXCullen. The first five chapters are just combinations of all the chapters she has written already, and after that the chapters are my idea of what will happen. She decided to abandon the story due to personal reasons-none of my business-but she gave me permission to continue the story just because I loved it. I hope I can do it justice. Well here's the first five chapters of her superb work. **_

_**Chapter One: Whoa**_

Jacob POV

I stared at the angel that was running through the woods with such grace and agility. She is a site to behold, that's for sure. She has the warmest chocolate eyes, the slender body of a model, the fullest lips, the most unique shade of bronze curls that bounce as she runs, and the picture perfect face to go with it all. Such beauty. Such kindness. Such talent. It takes a lot to get a werewolf's mind completely captivated without even trying. But of course, my Renesmee hardly notices what she does to me.

"Hey buddy, you better snap out of it. Edward is coming."

I glanced over my shoulder and found my best friend Embry coming out of the forest. I shook my head in hopes of recovering in time. _As if that helped,_ I told myself. I caught sight of Nessie as she bit down into her prey, a giant buck.

"I don't know how you get used to that. It still kind of freaks me out."

"Ha, trust me, it isn't that bad. No worse than what we do. They just suck the blood out and leave the meat."

"Still bro! Come on!"

"Embry, just stop."

"Yeah, I don't want to have to kill you," Said a voice behind us with a chuckle. We both turned and found Edward, my angel's father, my best friend's husband, my ex-mortal enemy, standing less than ten feet from us. The smell hardly bothers me any more. I have been around it so much these past few years that it tends to evade me. I can still tell that it is a vampire, but nothing that causes the hair on my back to stand up or anything like that.

"Sweetie. You aunt wants you back at the house. Something about a—"

"No! Let me guess! A shopping trip, right?"

"How did you guess?" Edward said, smiling.

"How could I not guess right when it comes to Auntie Alice?"

"Well, you have a point. Sorry. I tried to persuade her to let you stay with us, but she said it was important."

"It's okay Daddy. Nothing could have changed her mind."

My angel jumped into her father's arms and gave him a kiss. I was instantly overwhelmed by a rush of jealousy. _Whoa— Wait up. What the hell?!. That is new…_

Edward snapped his head in my direction and gave me a look that could have killed a lesser being. I didn't have enough time to recover from my shock to do any evil glances back.

"You better get along before she comes looking for you, Nes."

"Yeah we don't want that," Nessie smiled. I honestly thought that the clouds should be parting and God himself should be looking down just because of the radiance this girl put off. Sadly though, she ran off and I was left with her father, the dumb mind reader, and Embry.

"She's only six you idiot. Control yourself," Edward snarled through his teeth.

Without thinking I replied, "Technically she has been _alive_ six years. She is actually more like sixteen in the flesh."

He shook his head at my response and started walking back to his cottage and his wife. I know he had to see this coming.

"Don't sweat it dude. It'll all work out," Embry reassured while putting his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go see what Esme is cooking."

"Sure, sure…"

_**Chapter Two: Similar, but not the same…**_

Jacob POV

Emily was with Esme when we got there. Esme and Emily became fast friends. I could tell that Sam didn't like it, but Emily doesn't let him push her around. I can't blame her. Esme is so nice! I don't know anyone that could possibly be mean to her! We may be natural enemies, but she doesn't act like it so neither do I. It really is something you can get used to.

After Embry and I got our lunch—some really good ham and cheese grills, we made our way to La Push. Alice was going to have Nes busy for the rest of the afternoon. I felt obligated to spend some time with Embry. We haven't hung out in a while. When I'm with Nessie I tend to loose track of time.

"So…how's it goin' brother?" I asked Embry as we ran into the forest. We both stripped as soon as we were out of vampire range eyes and phased.

_Quil and Claire have gotten pretty funny to watch. Claire asked Quil to be her boyfriend the other day. Quil can't find it in himself to tell her no so now they are a "couple". _I heard his wolf-ish laugh from beside me.

I thought this was pretty amusing. I know that I wouldn't be able to deny Renesmee if she were a normal human and asked me to be her boyfriend. I wouldn't be able to even if I didn't feel romantic about her yet. It is all about the imprintee's happiness.

_You guys can seem really pathetic sometimes. You know that right?_

I laughed at this. He'll understand if he imprints someday. Imprinting causes your world to realign.

_Suuuurrrre. I think you guys just like looking pathetic._

I decided to drop it. I just smiled a wolfish smile at him.

_Hey boys. Are you gossiping like a bunch of bitches?_

Leah's sudden presence caused Embry to growl with frustration. She still hasn't figured how to win the rest of pack yet. I'm really the only one that doesn't think she is all that bad. I must be a sucker.

_Yeah. Sucker would be a good way to put it. I can't believe you let her get to you._

_Oh shut the hell up Embry. Nobody said you had to join this pack and my thoughts. _Embry thought some pretty foul thought back.

_Fine, I'm glad I didn't want to run that bad._ I could hear the sarcasm in her thoughts._ Good bye,_ she thought angrily as she phased back.

_Good. I didn't want to deal with her today._

_Oh be nice Embry! She really isn't that bad if you would just be nice._

I started to loose control over my train of thought as we got closer to the jealousy that had taken me over earlier was just as real as it was then. Embry picked up on it.

_Oh holy shit! That must be why Edward was so pissed and stuff. You're going to have Daddy Dracula on your back if you can't control yourself._

_Yeah…Not very fun. I already know that Edward is going to rip me into pieces if he hears my thoughts going that direction again._

Then a thought popped in my head. Don't imprinter's become what their imprintee's want? Doesn't that mean she might be having a change in feelings too?

_I wouldn't be surprised to hear that she is feeling the same things you are. Your feelings wouldn't change if hers weren't changing as well._

Soon we were back on the Rez and we headed for the beach. Quil and Claire were on there walking the beach with Claire's mom and sister. Claire waved at us and dragged Quil over to us. I barked at them and started nudging Claire with my nose. Embry ran back into the forest and phased. He walked back out and was watching me as I licked Claire.

"Hi Jake! Stop it!" She giggled.

I barked at her and then jumped on Quil.

"Jake! Get the hell off me!" He said, laughing and trying to push me off him.

I barked a wolfish laugh at him.

"Jacob Black don't you hurt my Quil!" Claire started pushing at me. I got off him.

Quil picked Claire up and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine Claire."

Their exchange made me realize how much I missed my Nessie. I growled uneasily and nudged Quil's shoulder. He nodded at me.

"Go ahead and leave then. We'll be fine without you."

"Yeah, I hope you still have your head when you get back!" Embry shouted. I growled at him as Quil and Claire gave him questioning glances. "I'll tell you guys when he leaves."

Embry started laughing and I lunged at him. He was knocked back about fifteen yards. I laughed at him.

"Very mature, Jake. Very mature," Quil said. I was still laughing. "Well, get going. I beat she is missing you too."

"Hey Jake! Tell Nes I said 'hi'," Claire shouted at me. I nodded my head in realization of her words and ran back into the forest.

"See you later Jake," I heard Quil say before turning back to talk to Claire. I ran as fast as I could for the next few hours. I was lucky enough to have no company. I decided that I should phase back and check the time. Maybe Alice will bring Nessie home soon.

As soon as I was back at the house and by the time I was done with my shower it was five o'clock.

"Might as well go to the cottage and check…" I told myself quietly. There was nothing around here that I could possibly occupy my time with.

I decided not to run there in my werewolf form. Walking and being human would probably be a good way to waste time. The last thing I wanted was alone time with Edward. I started watching my thoughts as I got past the border. I wasn't lucky enough to find Renesmee waiting for me when I got there. Instead I found Bella and Edward talking at the table.

"Hey Jake. Can I talk to you? How about we take a walk?" Bella asked as soon as I walked into the room.

_Oh joy. Why not?_

_**Chapter Three: Forever Caring**_

Jacob POV

"You're not being taken out here to be murdered you know," Bella said to me as soon as we were out of vamp hearing age (I sadly haven't gotten used to not thinking of them as bloodsuckers. Damn. Nobody can be perfect!).

"Ha! You could have fooled me!"

"I'm not going to tell you what you think I am," she replied. She paused and I waited patiently for her to continue. "You know how much Edward and I love Renesmee. You know that we only want her to be safe and happy. Honestly Jake, I am glad that you will be there for her. I tried to picture her with someone else and it just doesn't seem right. Edward doesn't have anything against you anymore, you know…"

My thoughts went straight to what Edward had said to me in the clearing when we all thought the end had come '…my son…'

"…He's accepted your future with her, as I have. We just wish you had waited a little while longer before you started this chapter in you're relationship with her…I was hoping for more time."

"Listen, Bells. I don't know what Edward said to you, but I haven't done or said anything. It was a…very random…thought. Nothing else. I don't plan on doing or saying anything until she does. Once she says something…well, maybe I will say something then."

Bella got a pained look on her face for a fraction of a second. I hardly heard her say, "That's why I'm talking to you…" in her vampire speed and in an unbelievably quiet whisper. She shook her head and looked back up at me. "Okay. Yeah. Of course. Just…be careful with my baby, okay? Please, Jake?"

"How could I not be?"

Chapter Four: Breaking It To Her

Jacob POV

"Damn!" I exclaimed.

Leah started laughing like crazy. "Yeah! Um, it's hot."

"Thanks for the warning!"

"Hey, no problem," she replied in between laughs.

"Dude! Isn't it obvious? It just came out of the oven!" Seth wasn't helping at all.

I had taken a drink of ice water, and it was already healed, when I smelled her. Her scent is so hard to describe. It is a smell so sweet and addicting that I'm surprised you can't get high off of it! She knocked on the door and something happened that has never happened before. My stomach actually… fluttered. _Whoa. That is new…_

"Come in Nes," I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey Jacob. Do you mind if I hang out here?" She seemed extremely flustered. Ness and I don't push for information from each other. We tell each other when we are ready. We are the anatomy of the phrase 'best friend'. _Well, at least we were… wait we still are. Calm down bucko._

"Sure, sure. Want some lasagna? Specially made by Ms. Clearwater," I smiled at her and motioned with my hands like a TV game show host showing off a new sports car.

"Sure. I'm kinda hungry," she replied and her answering smile had me staring for a second too long. I got up and made her a plate. "Be careful, it's hot." I glared at Leah and Seth.

"Thanks Jake."

Leah stared down at her food and finished her meal fast. She made up a lame excuse about a TV show that was coming on soon and fled out of the house. I looked at Seth and we shared a knowing glance. She doesn't have anything against Nes exactly. She says that she just doesn't like how much Nes has taken away from my attention. She says that the Pack should always come first. She can't keep her true thoughts away from any of us though. She is still holding a grudge against imprinting. _One day…_I thought to myself.

"Um, I'm sorry. I have a feeling I am the cause of her running off…" Nes whispered with an apologetic look on her face. I have told her about Leah already. She asked one day because she noticed how she always runs off when she comes over. I can't keep anything from her long.

"Hey! It's okay Nessie. She'll get over it someday. It isn't your fault," Seth told her with a smile. He leaned over the table and punched her arm. Her answer was another dazzling smile. I knew her well enough to tell it wasn't genuine though. Seth couldn't tell. She got her father's acting skills.

After we finished, Seth left to go help his mom with some last minute plans for their vacation they were planning. Leah, Seth, and their mom were going to go to Florida in a week. Sue decided that they needed to take a break from the clouds and rain. I heard rumors that Charlie might be going with them. Leah isn't thrilled about that. Leah isn't a supporter of Charlie and her mom's relationship because she has never been a supporter of Isabella Swan. It is a dumb reason not to like Charlie. Seth loves it. Seth always jokes with Bella that they should get married so that they can be step-siblings.

"Jake, Billy isn't over protective of you is he?" I could tell that she was wanting to start talking about why she came over all of a sudden.

"Nah. He leaves me alone most of the time. Even when I was a teenager he never really bugged me. We both keep to ourselves."

"You are sooooo lucky," she paused after that comment and just looked at me. The look in her eyes was confused. It was probably a mirror image of me.

"You weren't supposed to be my best friend forever," she said. It was a statement. Not a question.

"No…not really." My heartbeat started picking up. I tried to quiet it. I knew she could hear it.

"Yeah…that is what I thought. I may look like I am 16/17 right now, and I may think like I am 27/28 but honestly, I don't exactly know…what this is…I…" she was struggling for words.

"Imprinting doesn't mean that I am your best friend Nes. It means that we were meant for each other. In every sense. Whatever you need… I am."

She was letting this sink into her brain. "So what you are saying is…--"

"—Is that you aren't crazy? Yes. And surprisingly enough, I have been feeling the same way these past few days." I looked at her. She looked back. It was as if we were both in a trance. She broke the trance after a minute or two.

"I think my parents know that. They do don't they?" she asked.

I didn't have the power to lie to her. "Yes. They have known since you were born— As I have. I just couldn't get myself to tell you. I guess… I guess I didn't want to freak you out. Neither did your mom and dad."

"Ah. Well, it seems that everyone knew about it, but me, of course," she thought for a second. She started laughing. "Wow. Well, that explains Auntie Alice while we were shopping the other day. I was actually thinking about you and she had a vision after I decided to talk to Mom and Dad about you. I wonder what she saw exactly…she must have seen me coming here…"

I had a feeling that what Alice saw had something to do with what I was thinking…her lips are so tempting…I can't though. Not today…she can't be ready for it.

Then it hit me. I'm so clueless. I should have known that as soon as I started having different feeling towards her that she was having the same feelings. I just said it! 'Whatever ever you need…I am.' She must be needing something more than a best friend. _She is so beautiful…a sexy 8 year-old…with a nice body…Whoa…best friends don't normally notice all of THIS…_I was instantly grateful that Edward wasn't here for my realization of his daughter's… package. I started laughing at the mere thought of Edward if he was here right now. I fell off of my chair in my wild outburst.

Nessie gave me a look that could have killed a lesser man. "Are you laughing at me?!"

"Of course I'm not laughing at you! I'm just—" I stopped myself. She shouldn't know what I am thinking right now. I'm pretty sure that THAT would freak her out. It would make her think I am a pervert.

She got up and started to leave. "I'm not going to stay here if you are just going to laugh at me."

I stood up and took a few steps towards her. "Nes! Don't go! Please? Come on! I wasn't laughing at you!"

She used her vamp speed and ran to me. She was right in front of me and glaring up at me. "Why should I believe you?"

"I was just thinking about what your dad would say if he was here."

"And why would he care? You said he knew this would happen."

"Yes, he knew that this would happen some day but he didn't think I would be doing this so soon."

"Doing what? Telling me about all of this? He should have known that I—"

I cut her off. "—would want to know? Yeah he does know that. I meant me doing this…"

I bent down and put my lips to hers. Her lips were cold against mine, but that was probably just because mine were so hot. She was kissing me back. Kissing me back with everything she had. Her lips were soon just as hot as mine. I broke away from her so we could breathe and I started running my tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped at the surprised but she didn't pull away. She pushed her body closer to mine so that every part of her was touching some part of me. We stood like that for a while, just staring at each other passionately.

"You should probably get back…we don't want them coming here looking for you."

She jumped back from me, as if she just noticed I was there. I saw the blush creeping up her cheeks, so much like her mom. "Um…yeah…good idea. I'll…um…see you tomorrow…"

I watched her walk out the door and I just stood there for a few minutes. I finally snapped out of it and walked into my room.

_Oh hell. I'll be catching some full-blown shit from her parents in the morning…_

_**Chapter Five- Warmth**_

Nessie POV

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh MY GOD!"

I can't believe that just happened! I am as good as dead right now. I should have written my will. I never thought I would die, but I should have known that something like this would eventually cause my murder.

I was standing in the middle of the forest. Half way from Jake's house and half way to my cottage. I knew that I would have to get home soon. Auntie Alice couldn't have kept this from Daddy. He would know. And that probably means that Mom knows, too.

I sighed deeply. "Let's get this over with. The longer I wait, the worse it is going to be."

I walked slowly to the cottage. I had had an argument with mom and dad before I ran to Jake's house. They were attempting to give me "the Talk" inconspicuously. I had a feeling that Auntie Alice was fast becoming a traitor. I was so pissed that I didn't even have the energy to retort my lines in the argument. I simply just ran out of there for the comfort of my best friend…well, he WAS my best friend…

"I'm home!" I screamed as soon as I was through the door. I thought that maybe if I acted like normal, they would pretend like nothing had happen.

"Hey baby," Mom said to me. She didn't seem angry. She was acting more like somebody had died. I decided to leave it for now. "Um, your father went for a run…"

Oh crap. He must be angry. Maybe he will burn off all of his anger by time he comes back from Northern Canada.

"Is he that mad?" I couldn't avoid it forever. Her response was silence. I groaned.

"Give him some time. Let's just hope he doesn't kill anybody, okay?"

"Mom, I'm not hurt AT ALL. I feel wonderful," I said as I felt my cheeks warm. She looked at me for a second before responding.

"I believe you. Trust me."

Mom had told me about Jacob before. She told me the entire story about Jake and Daddy. She told me how troubling some of those times had been for her during her human life. I couldn't help but thinking about how my lips have touched the same things that hers have. That should bother me but it doesn't for some reason…At least she understand how good it feels.

"Um. I think I am going to go bed. Please help Daddy calm down. Tell him how happy I am. Please."

I went to bed and dreamed of being covered in warmth. The warmth of my Jacob.


	2. Chapters Six through Ten

_**A/N: This story is the property KateXCullen. **_

_**Chapter Six: Busted**_

Jacob POV

I knew who it was even before I heard the knocks. I just sat there staring at the door knob from the couch I was currently occupying.

"Open the door Jacob, before I _break_ it down," he snarled through the door. I didn't feel like having to explain to Billy, so I decided that sooner was better than later. I still hesitated before I turned the door handle. _Damn! I didn't even get till morning. So much for writing my will._

As soon as I opened the door I turned straight around and walked towards the kitchen table. I decided that it would be best not to see his angered face of doom. My death would be coming soon, so I would rather my last image not be of my raging murderer. I quickly made my way into one of the chairs at the head of the table. I somewhat moved my glance to the living room couch I just left—wishing I was there now instead of facing my death.

I soon gave up on ignoring him and turned my attention towards the angry vampire that had followed me into the kitchen and was currently sitting at the opposite end of the table.

We just stared at each other. And stared. And stared. I was trying not to blink. _Maybe we can just turn this into a staring contest and then as soon as that was over, he will leave._ The staring contest wasn't helping though. Renesmee has too much of him in her. I silently, or so I thought, noticed how Renesmee has his nose, his hair color, and the same shape of lips that I had just recently just enjoyed…I heard him growl in my direction. _I hate mind readers._

"Chill Edward. You knew this would happen."

"Yes, I knew this would happen _someday_, but that day was not supposed to be today," I could hear the menace in his words.

"What did you expect? I'm sure the Pixie showed you what she saw."

"Actually, she didn't mean to let me know. It slipped her mind while I was around her. She has grown quite fine of your presence with us."

I mentally noted to thank her for trying. I don't think it is doing much good for me now though. "You know it wasn't all me. You must already know that."

"I'm not going to argue with you. I don't feel like killing you."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"I came here to tell you this…If you hurt my baby girl, I hurt you. Don't underestimate me. You will regret it," he said this all in a very quiet whisper. A whisper that sounded so harsh that I felt like I was being whipped with every syllable.

"You know I could never hurt her."

He ignored my comment and silently got up from his chair. He swiftly walked straight out of my house and into the forest.

"At least I'm not dead," I muttered to myself.

_**Chapter Seven: Awkward…**_

Jacob POV

Renesmee doesn't like to eat alone. Anybody would sit with her, but she always says that it is too awkward. I don't blame her. Who would want to have someone who doesn't eat human food sit right next to them while they stuff their face in spaghetti? So, I usually have dinner with her. Ever since she was able to control herself completely, Carlisle told her that she should have at least one human meal a day. We all hope that someday, in her far future, she might be able to get completely off of the blood diet. We know that the chances of that are slim, but it would be nice.

I never anticipate this situation though.

Esme was making Nessie her dinner (and mine) while we were sitting at the dinning room table in the white house. Bella and Esme switch back and forth with the cooking duty. They both cook wonderfully, so I couldn't care less. Nessie doesn't care either.

This was different then other nights, though. Edward and Bella were just in the other room, sitting on one of the couches. Normally, they go out for a run, hunt, or do whatever vampires do in their free time. Renesmee and I knew exactly why they were messing up the normal schedule. _As if we need watching! Can't you just leave us alone? Do you really think we need babysitters?_

"Yes, actually I do," Edward called over from the couch.

Renesmee gave me a questioning look, but quickly decided she would rather not know. I could hear Bella whispering something to Edward, but I couldn't make out her words exactly.

Esme brought over mine and Nes's food. Today we had steak, barely cooked, just the way we both like it, and fries.

"Thanks, Grandma," she smiled up at Esme and Esme returned the smile.

"Yeah thanks," I said, still sulking over the fact that I had _babysitters_ now.

"Ignore them," Esme whispered to us. "He'll get over it soon."

"Sooner would be better than later!" Nes screamed over to her parents.

"Eat Renesmee," Edward calmly said in return.

I was contemplating my chances of grabbing Nes and our food and dashing into the forest, but I decided that the chances of that plan succeeding were very slim.

"Good idea. That wouldn't help your situation at all," the annoying babysitter said back.

"Daddy, stop it. Please."

I was surprised to actually hear him shut up.

"You know why I am doing this," he said after a few minutes.

Renesmee stood up from her chair and walked straight to Edward. I saw her put her hand on his cheek.

"And _that_ is why I want you to stop it."

Edward stared at her for a few seconds before standing up. Bella looked at him questioningly but followed him out the back door. I watched them run out of site. Nes sat back down in her chair at the table.

"What did you show him?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"I showed him last night," a blush moved it's way onto her cheeks.

"Oh." I didn't know if that should make me feel better or not. It made him go away at least…

I finished my steak and fries in record time.

"Ha! I beat you again," I smiled at her.

"That's no fair! You cheated!"

"How could I have cheated?!"

"Easy, you're bigger than I am. Your mouth can hold more than mine can!"

I shook my head at her lousy excuse. "Let's get out of here." I grabbed her hand pulled her out of the house.

"Thanks for dinner Grandma!" Renesmee called over her shoulder.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I grabbed her up into my arms and ran into the forest. I made my way to First Beach in a few minutes and I put her back down. We walked towards the shore. It must be about 40 degrees out, but it didn't bother either of us.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Nessie screamed at me. She took off her shirt and her jeans as she ran. We have done this so many times, but it never bothered me before. Best friends never really care about that stuff, but it bothered me _now_. She was wearing a bubble gum pink underwear set…wait. Do girls call it _underwear_? Maybe panties? Wow. I feel dumb. _Who cares? _She didn't even think twice about it. It was a natural thing, or it used to be.

She noticed how I was frozen on the shore. "Oh. Um…whoa…sorry?" She took on the color of a ripe tomato in seconds as soon as she noticed her mistake. "I should have thought before doing that."

"Um…no it's okay…" _More than okay…_

"So, um," she laughed at the awkward-ness of this situation. "How 'bout this? We act like we are back in time. Nothing changed between us. At least for the next few hours."

"Um…sure, sure. I think I might be able to do that…"

"Ok, good, so are you coming in?"

"Yep." I took my t-shirt off as I ran in—decided it would be best if I kept my jeans on. I was trying to pretend that nothing has changed between us, but it wasn't working out so well. I jumped into the water anyways.

"You're the rotten egg," she smiled at me as I swam to her.

"Hm, I guess I am. What happens to the rotten egg?"

"This," she said to me. She started splashing me. However, her splashes were more than splashes, it was more like a firehouse squirting the water out at full blast. Her vampire strength takes me by surprise a lot. Her little 5'3" body doesn't look like it can do that.

I went under water until she finished. Once she stopped I could see her looking around for me and calling my name. I swam towards her and grabbed her stomach. As soon as my fingers touched her skin it was as if the skin on my hands was engulfed in flames. I heard her intake of breath. I tried to ignore the urges that shot through my body. I lifted her straight above me as I lifted myself out of the water. She screeched her girly screech and started hitting my forearms in protest.

"Jaaaakkkeeeee! Let me down!"

I put her back down into the water, but I didn't let her go. I started to tickle her. She laughed hysterically. She was gasping for breaths and saying my name over and over. "Pleeeeeaaaassssee!"

"Well, since you said please." I stopped tickling her. She was exhausted from laughing and was trying to catch her breath. She reached up and hooked her arms around my neck to steady herself. I was instantly aware of the fact that she was in her underwear. I tried to unhook her arms from my neck.

"No. Please don't," she whispered to me as she laid her head against my chest.

"Nes…you don't want me killed do you?"

"Don't think about my parents. They'll survive. If they kill you, they might as well kill me." She looked up at me.

I sighed in defeat. It wasn't like I really wanted her to take her body off of mine.

"Besides," she giggled. "I'm cold."

"Sure you are," I smiled down at her.

"Kiss me again. Please."

I didn't even think twice, like I should have, I put my lips to hers. She was even more enthusiastic than she was last night. Like last night, she put her entire body to mine. Everywhere that her skin touched mine was engulfed in flames. She pushed against me with all of her strength. I didn't have the will power to back away from her as we got more and more into it. I pushed against her just as hard as she was pushing against me. Too soon, we both needed to breathe. We both stared at each other as we gasped for breath. I was able to get my breath back sooner than she could and I moved my lips to her neck. I slowly moved my lips down her neck to her chest. She giggled like a little schoolgirl gone bad and moved my lips back up to hers. I didn't even notice my hand as it made its way to her bra hook…that is, until it was unhooked. She gasped in surprise—that brought me back to my senses. I took a huge step back and turned around as she re-hooked it.

"I'm sorry," I said to her, still turned around.

"It's okay Jake," I could hear how embarrassed she was.

"Um, I think you should go get dressed. I'll stay here until you are." I wanted so badly to turn around and watch her as she walk out of the waves to the shore, but I restrained myself. As soon as she was fully dressed she told me I could turn around.

I quickly put my shirt back on as soon as I was out of the water.

"I guess I should have known that wouldn't work out. I think we are past pretending that nothing has changed," she told me as we walked back to the cottage.

"I guess so…"

We were about half way back to the cottage when she stopped and turned towards me. "I don't want to go home. Can we go to your place?"

I thought before I answered her. "I think you should get back. It is almost 10 p.m."

"Oh, I didn't realize the time. It might be a good idea…"

We stood there and stared at each other.

"So, um, good night Jacob," Renesmee stood up on the tips of her toes and I leaned down as she kissed me briefly before turning around and running towards her cottage. I paid attention to her example and ran back towards my house.

_**Chapter Eight- Persuasion**_

Jacob POV

_Okay, dude. Come ON!_ Embry was getting frustrated with my thoughts.

_It isn't like I can control it. Cut me some slack. You must see my reasoning in not just going over there right now._ I was trying to stay away from Renesmee today. At least until I had to go over for dinner. I had two main reasons: 1) I really doubted Edward would be thrilled to see me, and 2) I really doubted that I could control myself. My feelings were getting out of control. I needed time to try and get myself back in line.

_Yeah I get it, but we have a job to do right now. Try to concentrate for like an hour more, please?_ I kind of feel sorry for Embry. He is the only one of the older guys that hasn't imprinted yet—it is driving him insane.

_Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need to imprint. I am perfectly fine._

_Sure, sure._ I responded and we dropped it.

We finished our shift patrolling and we headed back to our houses. I decided that a shower was necessary. When I got out of the shower I spent more time then usually getting ready. _Damn it, calm the hell down!_

I sat down on the couch before I left, in the hopes of regulating my breathing. My thoughts went wild…

What is Renesmee ready for? I guess I went beyond her limits yesterday… no matter how much I wanted it, I shouldn't have done that. I know it was wrong, but… I can't stop thinking about how exactly that would have turned out…I shouldn't be thinking about that. She is still young…_well, she is…isn't she_? I know she is mature…and she looks like she is older…but still.

I looked out the small window in my small house. Billy is rarely over here anymore. He is always out with Charlie, Sue, or the other elders. I don't really mind it. In a way, it is as if I have my own place. I get fed, so it doesn't bother me. I kind of wished I had someone to talk to about all of this with though. If wouldn't be extremely awkward, I would probably just ask Bella. That would be way too weird though. It's _her_ daughter. I could ask one of my sisters but that would be weird as well. I don't think anybody would be able to completely understand me anyways. Maybe winging it is just the best thing to do.

I couldn't stop going over how our future could possibly turn out…we were made for each other so we will probably end up married…Can she have kids? That question left me puzzled…

Maybe Carlisle would have an idea about that…

_Deep breaths. Edward WOULD kill me if he heard THIS trail of thought. Let's forget about this for now._

I walked out of my house and headed towards the forest. I ran as fast as I could without phasing. I ran so fast that as soon as I got near the cottage, my hair was completely dry.

"Hey Jake!"

I looked towards the porch of the cottage and saw her. _She is trying to get me killed?!_ I said to myself as soon as I took a good look at her. She had on _one of the shortest_ little dresses I have ever seen with a very dramatic V-neck line. I was shaking my head as I walked up to her.

"What's wrong?"

I decided quickly that keeping my mouth shut right now could be a very good decision on my part. I took her hand like I always did and we walked into the cottage. Bella was already making dinner for us. "What's for dinner Bells?" I asked her once we sat down at the table.

"Tacos," she answered with a smile.

"Yum," Nes exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Sounds good," I replied.

We sat there and waited. Nes and I talked about what we did today. I noticed how she blushed when I said that I ran patrol. Was she thinking about what the Pack might have heard in my thoughts about last night? I tried to smile at her in a comforting way. She shyly smiled back.

Soon our dinner was ready and Bella brought our plates to us. "Thanks, Bells!"

"Yeah! Thanks Momma!"

"You're welcome. Eat up!" Bella always enjoys cooking for Nes and me. I think she enjoys being a mother. I must go under the column of 'children'. I smiled up at her. She looked at me for a few seconds before returning the smile.

"I need to run up to the house for a few minutes. Edward is up there already waiting for me. Carlisle wanted to talk to us about something. I'll be back by 6:30. _Don't_ _get up to anything_. _Okay_?" Something told me that she was pointing that order to me.

I rolled my eyes at her and she left. As soon as she was out of hearing range I turned to Nessie. "Would you like to tell me how the hell your parents let you wear that?"

She blushed and put her head down. "Alice put me in it. Mom and Dad don't have the power to overrule her when it comes to fashion, apparently. I was worried for a few seconds when I walked out of my room. If Daddy was able to have a heart attack, I'm pretty sure he would have."

I laughed at that. We finished our tacos. I let her beat me this time. She must have noticed. "You know, it isn't that much of a victory if you _let_ me win."

"I was trying to be nice, but fine. I guess I will just win every time," I replied with an evil grin.

She gave me a sarcastic smile of encouragement.

"So now that the parental supervision is gone…" she hinted to me after a few minutes of silence.

I contemplated the pros and cons in my mind. Unfortunately the cons overpowered the pros. "I'm sorry. You know I want to, but…I kind of like living."

"Pleeeaassseee?? This is a once in an existence opportunity! They aren't breathing over our shoulders right now!"

"Nessie…."

I didn't have time to rebuke her comment. She jumped me. Once she started it I could hardly pull away. My hands made their way up her body with romanticized slowness. She giggled her evil schoolgirl giggle and I couldn't stop from laughing at her. We kissed with such force that I was grateful for her being half vampire—I couldn't hurt her as easily as I would if she were only human. She started pulling her dress down and I, against what I knew was right, glanced down from her face. I shook my head at her. _Why would Alice do this to me?_ I thought she liked me! Only someone that really hated me would put her little niece in black lace lingerie underneath a little sexy dress.

"And Alice put you in all of this?"

"Well, I might have added the stuff under the dress," she smiled an evil smile at me. _Where did all of this confidence come from?_

I growled at her and she laughed. "Too easy," I heard her whisper under her breath. I started kissing her again and she tried to undo the buttons on my shirt. She got through with them quickly. That is when I heard the door slam open.

_**Chapter Nine: Guilty**_

Jacob POV

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Damn it._ That was all I could think as soon as I noticed who it was. Renesmee was pulled off of me in less then a second after the door was slammed open. Bella was holding her. Her expression showed her surprise…and disapproval. Edward was looking at me with a look that showed nothing but pure anger. I wanted to run—Run straight out of that small cottage. Too bad the door was blocked.

"I can't believe you dog!" he howled at me. I shrunk back at the sudden harshness in his tone. We haven't used the insulting nicknames for years. I felt like a criminal.

"Dad!! Please don't!" Renesmee was crying unstoppably. My first reaction was run over and comfort her, but I soon noticed that I was being held down with a lot of force. My instincts took over my better judgment and I phased. The couch that I found myself sitting on and my clothes were quickly and suddenly turned into shreds. Edward lost his hold and was pushed away from me.

"Jake!! NOOO!" This time it was both Bella and Nes screaming at me. I lost my nerve at the sound of their voices and I retracted my claws. Bella ran into one of the bathrooms and came back out with a towel. She held it up to me as I phased back into my human form. I wrapped it around myself as I tried to calm down. Nes was curled on the floor by the door where Bella had left her. She was still crying. Bella walked over to her to comfort her.

It looked like she wanted to grab Renesmee and walk out of the cottage, but I could tell that she didn't want to leave Edward and me alone. I was glad she stayed.

Edward was breathing hard. I could tell he was trying to control his anger. He looked at me and growled, "Get out of my house."

I didn't want to hurt Nes anymore, so I left without a word. Nes grabbed onto my arm as I was walking past her. Our eyes connected and I could only see guilt in her eyes. She put her hand to my cheek and showed me her feelings and she whispered, "So sorry."

"It's okay…" I said as I walked into the forest. I phased as soon as I was out of their view, dropping the towel. I was alone and I let my thought wonder. _What the hell was I thinking, letting her get to me!_ I had no clue what I was supposed to do now. I had no clue if I would ever be welcome within 200 feet of Nessie again. I couldn't help but wishing I had someone to talk to about this. Someone I could trust to give me advice…

At that instant, I wasn't alone anymore. It was as if the answer was always right there. There was only one person that I could possibly get good advise from, and she just joined me.

I hadn't been able to stop the scene from playing over and over again in my head, so she knew right away why I was so frustrated and screwed up.

_Whoa. Sucks to be you,_ Leah's always compassionate voice told me.

_Yeah because a girl is so much more compassionate, eh?_ She replied to my thought.

_Please Leah. I hate to have to beg, but please. I need some advice. What the hell am I supposed to do?_ I was over whelmed by the shock coming from Leah's thoughts.

_You, Jacob Black, are asking me, Leah Clearwater, on my actual opinion? Wow. I never thought I would see the day._ You can't lie in thoughts. I knew that she was actually touched by my outburst.

_Can we skip all this crap and pretend like my ego isn't crumbling into a thousand pieces? I just need some help, okay? A girl's opinion is probably exactly what I need._ I was trying to sound less pathetic, but I could tell that I wasn't succeeding.

She caught up to where I was. We both stopped running and just looked at each other. I hated seeing what she saw. A screwed up werewolf that was desperate for a way to fix his messed up life.

_I think the best thing you can do is tell her parents exactly how you feel. Hiding your thoughts and your worries from the mind reading bloodsucker isn't helping you, obviously. If you really love her, as I can tell you do, it shouldn't really bother to you if your ego takes a hit. _She thought all of this with real sincerity. It was all so surreal, but I was glad she was take me seriously. _Talking to her parents can't be as bad as talking to me…_ She added on with haste, try to get her well known attitude on the thought.

The thought of telling Edward _everything_ was worrisome enough. I wasn't sure if I could round up enough courage to do that.

_Ha! A courage-less werewolf. There's a first,_ her thought wasn't meant as an insult but it hit home fast. _Sorry,_ she amended when she saw my reaction to the thought._ I honestly think it is the only way this could possibly work out for you two though._

_Thanks Leah. I appreciate it._

_No problem. I should start a talk show or something. I could be the next Dr. Phil, _she laughed at the thought.

_Go ahead and try it. You never know what might happen,_ I laughed along with her.

_Night Jake._

_Night Leah. Thanks again. _With these parting words I phased back into my human form. I walked the rest of the way to my house.

When I got there, I noticed a certain angel of mine waiting for me. She didn't look up at me. She just threw me a pair of sweats that she had put behind her. I put them on and walked towards her.

She had her arms around my middle as soon as I within her reach. I heard her fight back tears.

"I'm so-o s-s-o-r-r-r…" she said in a mere whisper. Just loud enough for me to hear. I didn't even let her finish what she was saying. I lifted her chin up so that she was looking at me. And I tenderly kissed her lips, but broke apart after a few seconds, not taking anymore chances tonight.

We walked into the house and went straight for the couch. As soon as we sat down she laid her head against my chest and continued to cry.

_**Chapter Ten: Cross My Heart and Swear to Die**_

Jacob POV

"What happened after I left?" I asked this as gently as I could. She had just quieted down and was trying to even out her breathing. She didn't seem able to say it so she put her hand to my cheek. Her thoughts were transferred to me…

"_Daddy! Why did you do that! It wasn't his fault, it was mine!" Renesmee was screaming as loud as she could over her tears. Edward was sitting in one of the dinning room chairs with his eyes closed. Bella was standing next to Nessie._

_Edward's eyes flew open. "We told you before! You are too young to be having that kind of relationship with Jacob! You have only been in this world for 8 years for crying out loud!"_

"_Dad!! I am not 8 years old! I look and I think like a full grown adult! I don't need to be babied!"_

_Bella had kept silent through this exchange, but Nes looked at her for support. "You can't be on his side with this," Nes said to her. Bella reached up and whipped Renesmee's tears._

"_I'm not on any _sides._ I am stuck in the middle. Your father and I don't have anything against Jake. We just feel that we didn't get enough time with you. It isn't exactly an easy thing to realize that your little girl isn't exactly a little girl…" Bella was struggling for her words and her voice kept cracking._

I could feel Renesmee's frustration through the exchange.

"_I know that you guys don't want to face the truth, but I _love_ Jacob. And he loves me. We were meant to be with each other and I don't see the point in fighting nature. What is wrong with us being together—In every sense of the word!"_

"_Listen to yourself," Edward said to her._

"_Yeah, that is exactly what I'm doing!"_

_After that, Nes ran out of the house. Tears streaming down her face. She ran to my house and sat on the porch to wait for my return._

"Nes…" I said this in a very quiet whisper. I had no clue what to say to her. "You really shouldn't have…Your parents love you just as much as I do."

It was hard to look at her face and not want to kiss her angelic lips. She was making it hard to concentrate on the problem at hand. I knew that now was not the time. I had to concentrate. This had to be fixed.

"I know that. But, just like I told them, what is the point of waiting? We will be together forever anyways, so why not just jump the punch line? There is nothing there to hold us back. We love each."

"Yes, but we have _forever _to be together. And, no offense, but your parents are going to there with us and I would rather not having them hating our guts for eternity." She laughed at my small attempt to make this conversation a little bit less intense. What Leah had told me earlier was starting to make its way into my mind… "Maybe we can compromise…" I told her after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean 'compromise'. I don't think that is possible when it comes to my parents." I mentally laughed at that comment. Bella had done a lot of compromising from what I have heard…

"It's possible…."

"Jake? What do you have in mind?"

"Ugh. I should probably write my will just incase it doesn't turn out as I am planning, but I think I might have to talk to your parents—Alone unfortunately."

"I don't like that idea," she told me.

"I don't either, but if you want to be with me…then I don't think there is another way."

"Well, we don't have to do that tonight. I don't want to face them again today. Do you mind if I spend the night here?"

I looked at her suspiciously.

"I promise I won't try anything! Cross my heart and swear to die," she made an 'X' over her heart as she said that last part. I looked at her again, contemplating her promise.

"I guess you can…" I finally said. _I probably won't be living much longer anyways._

Her face lit up. "Yay! Um…do you mind if I borrow some clothes?" She said it as she looked down at her tiny dress. I sighed.

"It is probably best…" I turned around and walked to my room. I found a clean pair of sweat pants with a drawstring waistband, and a T-shirt. I walked back into the living room and handed them to her. "Sorry, that is all I have. Rachel took all of her stuff over to Paul's house… You know where the bathroom is."

She said a quick, "Thanks," as she walked into the bathroom. I went back to my bedroom to change, as well. When I went back out, she was sitting on the couch. I laughed at how big my clothes were on her. She looked ridiculous. I saw her blush. "They aren't _that _bad on you. They're just a _bit _big," I smiled down at her. "And you don't have to sleep on the couch, Nes. You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep here."

"No, I'm fine with the couch Jake! I don't want to take your bed from you."

I laughed, "Go on and get in there."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a very stubborn look. "No."

"Yes."

"Compromise then? You seem to be big on compromises tonight."

I eyed her. She looked like she was up to something. "That depends on what you want."

"What if we _both_ sleep in your bed? Besides, I will get cold if I sleep by myself," her excuses where poorly thought out.

"I don't think so Nessie…"

"Pleeeaaaseee? I promised I wouldn't do anything, remember?" Nes looked up at me through her eyelashes and I all but melted into a puddle of mush on the floor.

"You're going to get me killed…" I said as I grabbed her hand.

We were soon both cuddled up on my too small bed. I needed to invest in a bigger bed but I had no money and no room big enough to put it in, so I would just have to deal with it. I tried to give her enough space, but I couldn't really move over any. I would fall off. She giggled.

I sighed, but I pulled my arms tighter around her. "I love you," it was nothing more of a whisper, but I knew she heard it.

"I love you more," her response left my stomach doing cartwheels. That was the first time we have every stated how we felt about each other. I could definitely get used it…

We were woken up by the sun coming through my bedroom window. I noticed that her clothes were wet.

"Morning Jake," she said to me as soon as she saw that my eyes were open. She kissed my chin. I was still holding her. She couldn't reach my lips. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," I responded. I released my hold on her. "You know, you could have woken me up and told me that you were about to have a heat stroke. I wouldn't have minded."

She laughed, "Actually, I hardly noticed. I only really knew that I was sweating when I noticed that I was wet." The sun coming in from the window was beaming off of her teeth.

"I could get used to waking up next to you. I don't mind the sweat at all."

"Yeah, I could too. But let's not get too used to it—for now at least."

"Yeah, okay. So, what's for breakfast?" She said, changing the topic.

"Um…I don't know. What do you want? We could go hunt. Or I could find some cereal…" I wasn't used to being with her at breakfast time. I had no clue what she normally did.

"Hm…that depends on what cereals you have. I could do both. I think I would rather have cereal though. I won't have to leave your side if we do that," she smiled up at me.

"Hm…how but Coco Roos? Or I think we have Lucky Charms too, that is, unless Embry raided my house again."

"I like Lucky Charms! Maybe we will get _lucky_ and Embry wouldn't have taken them all?"

"You need new jokes," I laughed.

We walked into the kitchen and I found just enough Lucky Charms for one bowl. I got our bowls down from the cabinet and poured her the rest of them. I put some Coco Roos in my own bowl.

"Yum, thanks Jake!"

"No problem."

It was quiet while we ate, so I could hear the footsteps loud and clear. Nes heard them too and looked at me anxiously. _Am I about to face death again in less than 24 hours?_

We were both holding our breath until Quil walked through the door. "Hey man…oh…Hey Nes. What's, um, going on Jake?" Quil was standing in the doorway nervously. I could just _guess _at what he was thought was going on. It must look pretty obvious. I mean, she is even wearing my _clothes._

"_Nothing_ is going on Quil. What do you need?" I was getting a bit agitated with him just standing there, all bug eyed.

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to hang out, go see a movie or something, but I guess you are busy. I'll see you later!" He was out of the door before I could say anything else. I could tell he didn't believe me when I said 'nothing'. I sighed dramatically and turned toward Nessie.

"Sorry 'bout that," I noticed she was blushing as I said it. It was kind of funny how she can be so full of confidence on minute and the next she is the shyest creature on Earth.

"I'll explain it to them later. There is no need to worry Nes."

"I'm not worrying. What makes you think that?" She was getting very defensive.

"Nothing, of course," I replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well, we should finish and head back towards the cottage. They _will_ be worrying."

I sighed. "Yeah, fun, fun for me!"

She laughed at my reaction. "Don't _you_ start worrying. I won't let them hurt you." She smiled and kissed me as I took her bowl.


	3. Chapters Eleven through Fifteen

_**A/N: Still KateXCullen's story. **_

_**Chapter Eleven: Permission**_

Jacob POV

"Breathing helps, Jake. I promise you it does."

"Really? I never knew!"

"You don't have to do this you know. I could care less if I have their permission."

"Yeah, you don't, but I value my life. They would never be able to kill _you._"

"They wouldn't kill you either. They love you too—you are already a son to them."

I have been trying to convince myself of this since we stepped off my porch. We were walking really slow. I was in no hurry to get to the cottage.

"Sure, sure," I told her. I tried to take her advice and breathe. _They won't kill me. It would be like killing their own daughter._

I decided that the later I got her home, the less of a chance I would find her parents in a good mood. I grabbed her hand. We started to run.

"Renesmee, come with me," Bella said as soon as we were in the cottage. Renesmee gave me a very worried look as she followed her mother out the door.

"I love you," she told me. I smiled back in response. Edward had cringed at the exchange. They left and it was just me and Edward. Lovely. Time to die.

"I won't kill you, mongrel—yet."

"There's a plus!" I responded sarcastically. I tried to calm down and get serious. "I want to tell you—"

"—Yes. I know what you want to tell me."

I growled, frustrated. "Please let me say it." It was hard to use manners when he was being so rude. _Whoa, Edward being rude. There's a first._

He was trying to ignore my thoughts, I could tell.

"I love Renesmee. I must admit, I did not see my feelings changing towards her like this so fast. I understand why you are so…resistant to let this happen, but there is nothing I can do about it now. It was _Renesmee _that made this change happen. Not me. It's not my fault," I said this pretty smoothly. _Here is the hard part,_ "I…er…wanted to ask you…" It was hard just to _think_ the words. Let alone say them.

He raised his eyebrows at me. He knew what I wanted to say, but he was set on making me say it aloud. He was trying to make me suffer.

"Fine," I said, as I noticed his plan. "I, Jacob Black, a werewolf, am asking you, Edward Cullen, a vampire, your _per—permission_," I choked the word out, "to date your daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I had an urge to spit at him. I don't care if I have gotten used to vampires. I don't care that this is my love's father. My natural instincts were yelling at me because of how wrong it was.

He seemed to soften at my words. His mean façade wasn't holding up. He didn't say anything for a moment. When he finally spoke, I was shocked by his words.

"Jacob, I would like to ask your pardon."

It took me a few seconds to remember how to close my mouth. "Um…for what?" I honestly had no clue.

"I won't say that it wasn't _right_ to step in between you and my daughter last night, but I had no reason to act with such force. I can tell that you two love each other, I have always known that as soon as your feelings changed, that you two would be force to be reckoned with, but it was still an extreme shock to me. I had no right to loose my temper so, and I do not blame you for phasing for your own protection. Please forgive me for overreacting."

I couldn't say anything. _Um…er…it's fine. I really didn't mean to phase. It wasn't a thing I really controlled. I think I have been a bit too…distracted lately to really control my emotion to much of an extent. _The best I could do was think it. I have no confidence in my ability to speak right now.

"Thank you."

I couldn't believe how easily this conversation was going. It was too good to be true.

"However, I would like to speak with you about some…details." _Yep, too good to be true._

He smiled at me. "You couldn't have possibly thought that would be it?" He chuckled at me.

"Do your worst," I whispered. _This will be horrible…_

"I would like to ask you to wait until after marriage to…Well, I might as well say it bluntly…No sex until after you are married. I don't think that is that hard of a restriction. Very reasonable."

I didn't like talking about this stuff with Edward. Way too weird.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I won't allow it." I tried to shake off the 'allow' in that statement.

I breathed in through my mouth and out through my nose (the vampire smell wasn't making calming down any easier). I was soon able to speak again. "Sure."

"And about marriage Jacob…"

"Oh come on! We haven't even gone out on a date yet! Give me some credit!"

"Yes, well, I am sure it will come soon after…"

"Well, let's just play it slow, okay? We can talk about that when the time comes." The image of my Nes walking down the aisle in a white dress popped straight into my head. I couldn't help but wishing it would happen sooner…

"My point exactly," he told me. I gave him a sarcastic smirk.

"So…do I have your _permission_ to take Nes out to dinner tomorrow night now?" I tried to say it in a polite manner, but the sarcasm slipped out. He decided to ignore my rudeness.

"Yes, well, if she says she wants to then I guess you can…"

"Awesome!" My enthusiasm was hard to contain. She would be ecstatic.

"Well, go ahead and go find her. I know that is what you want to do. She is at the house."

"Will do!" I said and then all but sprinted out of the cottage towards my Renesmee.

_**Chapter Twelve: The Date**_

Jacob POV

Renesmee answered the door for me before I even reached the porch.

"He didn't—," she started, but I cut her off.

"No Nes. He didn't do anything to me," I said, while mentally adding '_too bad'._

She let out a big gust of air. "Good."

"Guess what Nessie?!" I felt like a two-year-old, I was so excited.

"What?" She asked, instantly suspicious.

"You up for dinner tomorrow night?"

"No way! He said we could?!" Renesmee said in an excited scream as she ran into my arms and we spun around.

"Of course I said you could…" Edward said from behind us. "Why shouldn't I _now_?" He looked at me with a meaningful look. Nes didn't even notice the exchange in her excitement.

"Ooooh! Fun!" Alice exclaimed from the door. I could only guess that she was thinking on the lines of Renesmee's outfit tomorrow. _You better tell Alice to control _herself_ if you expect me to be able to control _myself_._ I saw Edward nod in my direction, in acknowledgement.

Bella had been standing behind Nes during this entire exchange and she smiled slightly.

Jasper walked up behind Alice and kissed his wife's neck. He must be enjoying the happy atmosphere.

"Hey Jake, you want to go hunt? Kind of thirsty," Nes told me. I thought it a save move to go ahead and go with her since Edward didn't hear any mischief in her thoughts. I followed her in to the forest and we hunted. Happy to be in each other's company.

_Guess what Jake!_

I heard Quil's presence in my mind soon after I phased. He seemed exuberant about some news.

_What Quil?_

_You're not the only going on a date night!_ He said. I saw images of Embry and Leah conversing on the porch of Embry's house.

_NO WAY! YOU'RE KIDDING!?_

_Nope._ He replied, popping the 'p'.

_Whoa. I didn't see THAT coming._

_None of us did dude. I was wondering why Leah suddenly got perfect control of her temper. I didn't even mean to find it out! I was headed over to Embry's house to ask him if _he_ would like to go to the movies with me. Looks like I have a knack of walking in on people at the wrong times. Again, sorry about the other day._

_Nothing happened!_ I insisted for the hundredth time. _We didn't do anything!_

_Yeah I know. I still feel bad though._

_Don't. _I replied.

_Well, thanks for the gossip. I have to go get ready now. See ya._

_Bye. Good luck._

I phased back to my human form when I saw my house in view. I ran straight to the shower and then got dressed. I drove my Rabbit to the white house to pick her up. She had called me earlier to tell me that she would be there. I walked right in without knocking.

"Hello." I told Edward and Emmett who were sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"She's still upstairs in Alice's dungeon," Emmett informed me.

"No she is not," Alice said sharply from the top of the stairs. "Hi Jacob! Renesmee is ready and very excited!"

"Alice!" I heard Nes whisper harshly to her aunt.

"What?! You are!"

I chuckled at them. I fell silent as I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. As soon as Renesmee was in my site, it took all my concentration to keep my mouth closed. She wasn't dressed like she was the other night, but she was still gorgeous. Very elegantly dressed in a pale blue silk dress. It came to her knees (probably a restriction of her father's) and wasn't too low cute (again, another restriction). She was wearing white heels and a white head band in her curls that were laying flat on her back. She blushed as I stared at her.

"You look great Nes," I said as I took her hand. She blushed an even brighter shade of red and looked down while saying a quiet, "Thanks."

"Back by eleven," Bella called down to us from the stairs.

"Will do," I said and we walked out to my Rabbit.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you," she said as we walked down the porch steps. She smiled brilliantly with anticipation.

"Which is…" I prompted.

"I got an early Christmas present," she said.

"In August?" I asked puzzled.

"Yep! From Auntie Rose! Guess what it is!"

We had stopped walking.

"Um…a horse," I randomly guessed.

"Noooo…How 'bout I show you?" She pulled my hand towards the Cullen's garage.

"No way!!" I shouted as we got closer. "They gave you a car?!"

"Yep! You ready for this?" She asked me. She didn't wait for an answer. She opened the garage door and my mouth fell open. Right in front of me was a dark blue 2009 Ferrari California.

"Would you like to take _my_ car tonight?" She smiled at me. Obviously she was pleased with my reaction. I knew that she wasn't one to be obsessed over cars, though she knew enough about them to be a mechanic herself.

"Um. _Whoa Nes,_" I couldn't form a proper response to her question. I heard laughs from inside of the house.

"I'll take that as a yes," she giggled as she threw me the keys. We got in the car and I moaned. The was laughing at me now. "I knew you would like it. Just wait and see how fast it goes!"

I put it in reverse and backed out of the garage. We were on the highway in no time. I floored it. We were going 100 miles an hour in less than 6 seconds and 190 in less than 10. "It's good thing we are going all the way to Seattle Nes. I don't think it will be possible for me to get out of this car for a while."

She laughed at me again and I was mesmerized by the high-pitched bell sound coming from her. It was dark out so I turned off the headlights, not wanting to get a ticket. Sadly, because of our speed, we were at the restaurant in less than 15 minutes. The doors opened upwards when I got out to get her door.

I mockingly bowed down and grabbed her hand, kissing it. "My fair lady, you do look stunning tonight," I said in a pretend French accent. She giggled at me.

"As do you sir," she replied with yet another giggle. She was laughing a lot tonight. I couldn't resist, I kissed her. She kissed back and we didn't break apart until we had to breathe. "I really hate breathing, you know. If we were both like my parents then we would never have to stop kissing."

"Good point, but then, we wouldn't be able to eat. This place has really good steak. Let's go!" I pulled her hand to the door. I had used some spare money I had lying around to reserve a table here at this extremely expensive 5 star restaurant.

"Wow Jake! This place is _amazing_," She told me as we followed the lady to our table. "You didn't have to do all this!"

"Yeah, I kinda did. You deserve it."

"I don't deserve this after all the trouble I have put us through!" Nes was still feeling guilty about the other night.

"Forget about all of that Nessie. It is over with and it is all fixed now," I replied to her as we sat down at our table. We ordered our food at the same time that we ordered our drinks; we both already knew what we wanted. Two extremely rare steaks.

"So tell me, what _exactly_ did you say to my dad?"

I didn't want to tell her about it all, but I really had no choice. I always had to tell her what she wanted. So I replayed the conversation for her.

"He said what?!" She whisper screamed when I got to the restriction part.

"Nes, calm down. He had ever right to say that," I said.

"No he did not! That is our business, not his!" She was getting closer and closer to not whispering.

"Nes, compromise works that way. I'm not completely happy with that either, but would you rather he say no to us being together?"

"Nothing could stop us from being together. He can't stop me."

I sighed and tried to change the subject. We ate our food and it was soon about time we got going. I helped her into the car and we drove off.

I decided to take a quick detour to La Push, to first beach. She took her shoes off and I took mine off, as well as rolling up my pants. We held hands and walked the shore. She looked stunning in the moonlight. A slight glimmer of her skin made her glow beautifully. We sat down after a little while and looked into each other's eyes. We were kissing before I knew what had happened. I found my hand on her thigh and she was trying to undo my shirt again. I pulled her away from me.

"Neeessss…" I slowly said, disapprovingly. She pouted at me.

"I'm not going to ruin this truce me and your parents came to."

"I am sooo going to talk to them about this," she told me with meaning.

"You really shouldn't. It could be a lot worse. And he didn't say we could never… just that something else had to come first…" I trailed off meaningfully. The image of her in a white dress made its way into my head again.

She couldn't stop her smile that made its appearance. "That will be nice," she replied, still smiling.

"Yes," I agreed. I kissed her briefly and pulled her up off the sand. I brushed the sand off of her and she blushed. "I should be getting you back…"

She pouted. "Okay. I guess so."

_**Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Plans Unveiled**_

Jacob POV

I was glad to be over with my shift of patrolling La Push. I wanted to head over to see Nes. I wanted nothing but to be with her. All day and night. Sometimes, it causes physical pain to be separated from her for too long. Like all of my stomach muscles contract at one time and my heart stops beating. I wouldn't be surprised if my heart does stop beating when I am away from her. Whose heart could possible beat properly when half of it isn't there?

I was running now. Running as fast as I could, not even bothering to phase back to my human form. It takes too long. I phased quickly when I was two feet from the opening of the trees, to put my shorts on. And then ran into the house. She was waiting on the floor next to the door— Curled up in a ball, with a book. I could tell she wasn't reading it though. She was waiting for me. We didn't even say 'hello'. We kissed until we heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

"Hello Jacob," he said politely.

"Hello Edward," I said just as politely. "Do you mind if Nes and I go for a walk?"

"Don't be too late."

"Will do," I replied as we walked out the door. We held hands as we ran--Enjoying the heat between our fingers. She stopped when we were somewhere in the middle of the forest and started kissing me. I was taken by surprise, but more than willing.

"I love you," she told me in a whisper.

"Love you more," I answered back.

She sat down in the grass and looked up at me. "What do you think our future looks like? Auntie Alice said she couldn't tell me."

I sat down right next to her. "Hm…I don't know. We'll be together forever, for sure. Why do you ask?"

She looked down and blushed. _What did I miss?_ I was asking myself. "What Nes? You can tell me."

"I…I…it doesn't matter really," she said after a pause.

"Yeah, like I believe that!" I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me. "Tell me," I whispered.

Nessie looked in my eyes as she spoke. "Will we be able to have kids?"

I was shocked at this. I didn't see it coming at all. My vocal chords wouldn't work.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," she said in a hurt voice, looking down again.

My vocal chords started working again once I noticed how hurt she was. "No. No, Nes. I have thought of that too!"

"Really? Do you think I will be able to?" Her expression told me just how much she longed for me to say yes.

"I don't know. I think it is something we would have to ask Carlisle about."

"Can we do it soon? I need to know," she told me.

"Sure, sure. It is only 3 p.m. now. You want to do it now?" I needed to know too.

"Let's go! I'll race you!" She was running before I could get to my feet.

"Cheater!"

"Hey Esme, is the doc home?" I asked when I saw that Esme was in the kitchen cleaning.

Her forehead creased with worry. "Yes, he is in his study. Why? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, Grandma. We are fine," Renesmee was faster than me in responding.

"Good. He shouldn't be too busy."

"Thanks," I said as I was pulled up the stairs. Esme was still worried.

Renesmee knocked on the door. "Come in," Carlisle said from the other side of the door.

Nessie opened the door. "Hey Carlisle! Can Jake and I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Nes. What do you two need?"

"We wanted to talk to you about…something…" She trailed off. I could tell she didn't know how to phrase the question.

I decided to help her out. "We wanted to know if you could tell us if…" Wow. Even I was having problems.

"Just spit it out you two," he said calmly.

"We are just curious, you know?" I was going to get this out. Nes had given up trying. Then a thought came to me. "Hold on, doctor confidentiality still applies here?" I asked before going any farther in the conversation. I had to protect Nessie and myself first.

"As far that is possible with a mind reader as a son," he said jokingly. _Damn. I hadn't thought about that._

"No point than," I said. Nes gave me a look that would kill a normal person. "Okay well, than, getting back to the point…"

I had to phrase this _just right._

"Do you have any… theories? About Nes' ability to have kids?"

Carlisle looked all too understanding. He must have seen this coming. "Yes, I do have a few ideas about that. I knew the question would show its face eventually. I think that there is a chance that it is possible..."

Nes and I shared a hopeful glance at each other.

"There are a few things I speculate on, however…"

"Like what?" Nes asked.

"We know that in approximately one and 1/2 years you will be frozen the way you are, forever. If you were to get pregnant, well, than you would probably have to do it before you stopped changing…"

I was frozen. I couldn't move. He didn't seem to notice as he continued.

"And then there is always the mystery of _exactly what species the child would be_. I would think that if it was a boy, it would be a werewolf, but considering Leah…there could possibly be equal chances of it being a werewolf whether it be a boy or a girl. But what about the ¼ vampire in the child? And the ½ human? The chances of it having a diet of blood can't be very high if it is part werewolf… Then again, look at you Nessie! You are not affected at all by smell of werewolves, in a bad way, that is, so maybe there would be no physical collision of the species in the child… Jake? Are you okay?"

Nes was squeezing my hand to try and get my attention. I hardly heard a word of Carlisle speculations. I still wasn't past the deadline part.

I had to get my voice working. "Um…" I cleared my throat before continuing. "A year and a half? We only have a year and a half?"

Nes squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about it Jake. We'll worry about it later."

"But what if we don't have time to worry about it later?"

"Jacob," Carlisle interrupted us. "How long exactly did Emily's pregnancy last?"

"Um, I think it was four months." Little Billy was born a year ago. Sam was ecstatic.

"Then, if I had to guess, by taking Bella's one month pregnancy, and Emily's four months, I would guess that Renesmee couldn't have her pregnancy last more than four months. I would estimate it to last more like 2 or 3 months. However, that is all guess work..."

"Still," I couldn't breathe.

"Would it be safe?" Nessie was asking the questions now.

"I would think, that since you are half vampire, that what you did to your mother wouldn't happen. Again, though, I am merely guessing. I wouldn't be able to give you an exact answer. I doubt there has ever been a couple like you two before."

We sat in silence. Nessie was looking at me, probably wondering if I was okay. I wasn't sure if I was.

Before I could stop the thought from making it's way out of my mouth I said, "Edward isn't going to like that…" I flinched at the thought of what he could do to me.

"I am sure that my son would understand your situation if you were to tell him. I would recommend telling him sooner rather than later. He and Bella just walked in the door and Edward has heard my thoughts."

"Damn…" I whispered.

"Daddy! Momma! Please come to Carlisle study. We need to talk to you," Renesmee voice was shaking. She was probably as nervous as I was.

_**Chapter Fourteen: Acceptance**_

Jacob POV

Edward and Bella were standing in front of us before I could even blink. Bella looked very confused and was sending Edward frantic looks with questions all in her expressions.

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly. "Think of this from their point of view before you say anything. Even if they hadn't come to me to ask, I probably would have sautéed them out soon anyways."

I didn't want to talk. He was staring at me—It seemed like he was daring me to say something.

"Um, hate to be a bother, but can someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?" Bella exclaimed.

Renesmee was the only one able to respond. Her voice showed just how worried she was and how much she hoped that her parents would understand. "Um, Jake and I were, uh, just talking about the future…we weren't planning anything…It's just that we were curious… If… if… um… I was able to have kids… Carlisle was explaining some of his theories to us."

Bella got a tortured look on her expression on her features that I didn't quite understand. Was it that she was surprised by this sudden idea, or better yet, this new want of ours? Or was it something else? Maybe something to do with her little girl growing up faster than she could blink her eyes? It couldn't possibly have to do with _me_ anymore.

I looked at Edward. He seemed to have cooled down at the sound of his daughter's worried voice. I was worried too. They should understand that.

_What happens now??_ I couldn't help asking myself. It was way to silent in this tiny office—which is a bit too small for all the people in it at the moment.

Even though I had asked myself this question mentally, it got a verbal response. "I don't know Jacob. What exactly are you going to do now?" Edward asked me in a quiet whisper. It kind of seemed like was talking more to himself than to me, but he had looked at me after he said it.

"Um, I'm still clueless over here," Bella said, way past angry now. "Details on this topic would be nice."

Nessie walked over to her mother and put her hand on her cheek. Bella zoned out and then Nessie sat back to me. Bella was still zoning. Her facial expression was more _shock_ now than anything else. "Carlisle, you're su-uu-rr-ee?" She stuttered.

"No, it is all guess work, but I don't see how it would be possible any other way. If it doesn't occur before she stops changing…then well, I don't think it would be possible at all."

I had to put in something, "But Doc, what if Sam's theory is right? What if, the whole point of imprinting is to be able to create stronger little werewolves? It wouldn't make sense if that is how it really works!"

"Yes, I have thought of that, but… what about Leah? Are you really telling me that it is likely that she is a waste? That it wouldn't be possible for her to have children all because she wasn't _chosen_ for it? That it would be impossible for her to do just that? Make stronger little werewolves?"

"I…I never said that. Its just…there could always be a chance that Nes could…that we could…even if we try _after_ the 'deadline'…"

"Yes, it could very well be possible, but are you willing to take that chance Jake? I personally think that this is something that would need to be discussed between you two. I am not able to give you much advice, other than to think it through thoroughly."

We all sat there. Edward still hadn't said much. I was starting to wonder if he was so pissed that he couldn't even talk.

"No, I am not angry with you Jacob. How could I be? When, before I knew it was possible for Bella and I, that I had wanted exactly that? I wouldn't be able to tell you that I forbid it. And my daughter has her mother's stubbornness so I doubt that would stop her if she really wanted it. I do agree with Carlisle though, you _really should_ think it through."

Okay, okay, so it wasn't the first time that I was _completely_ shocked by something that came out of Edward's mouth, but it still took me a minute to remember that, in order to speak, one must move their mouth. Even after I realized that, all I could manage was a soft, "Oh."

Nessie was in her father's arms before I could even manage that single syllable. She was near tears, but trying to hold them back. Bella looked at me and smiled.

Bella is still considered my best friend, and it must be in the handbook that, in order to be considered a best friend, one must always know the most likely thoughts and feelings of the other. She had to know, that at that moment, that all that I wanted was to be a dad. I wanted to live that life with Nessie. Nessie knew it too and when she turned around to take my hand, it was all plastered on her face. Pure joy. Joy caused by the news that maybe, just maybe, we could have a future together that involved more than just the two of us (not that we really had thought that we wanted much more than that about 2 days ago).

It's funny how, in the short time of about a week, you're entire life can change. How, everything you thought you ever wanted, ever needed, was always one step ahead of you. _Damn it is a rush when you catch up with it all!_

_**Chapter Fifteen: More than just a sandwich**_

Jacob POV

"Let's go talk," I said to Ness, as I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of Carlisle's office. I needed to get out of that house. We needed to get somewhere where I could think without worrying about someone else thinking about what I was thinking…if that makes any sense…

We both ran until we reached La Push First Beach. We found a big rock that we climbed up and sat there in silence for a minute or two.

"I'm scared Jake," Renesmee whispered. I felt like my heart was crushing when she said that. I grabbed her in my arms and pulled her onto my lap. I put my arms around her as she silently cried.

"It's okay Nes. It's okay," I said, though it was more like cooing. She stopped crying and looked up at me.

"I…I want to have a family Jake. But…we don't know how it could turn out. What if it is more like my mom's pregnancy than Emily's? I don't want to have to put you through that."

"You're stronger than your mom was. You have vampire in you. You don't really think someone would pick a fight with a mean old vampire like you, know do you?" I said jokingly. She smiled up at me.

"What do _you_ want? You still haven't really said much."

I thought about it for less than 2 seconds before I answered. "I want it too Nessie. I'm just worried about you."

She laughed her musical laugh. "And I am worrying about you! Now what? We are both worrying about the other and we both think that what the other's worrying about is ridiculous."

"Hm…Maybe we should both stop," I said laughing.

"I like that idea," Nessie replied.

"I love you Nessie. If you want to, I will do whatever you want." I smiled at her.

"Hm…I think I will hold that to you," she said.

"You don't see me complaining," I said, laughing again. I watched the blush creep up her cheeks and I couldn't stop myself from putting my hand to her cheek and kissing her. "Maybe…well, never mind…" I whispered, once we broke apart. A plan was forming in my head.

"What?" She asked me, with a puzzled expression on her face. "Tell me!"

"Nooo…I don't think I will quite yet," I said.

"Yet??" She said. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough! Now forget about it."

"Sure, sure," she said mockingly, but dropped it.

We walked back to the cottage and Edward saw my plan in my head. He actually smiled at me and said, "Good luck with that…"

"What?! Now you two have secrets? Jake, please tell me," Nessie complained.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "You have to wait."

She gave me a very dramatic pout in response.

"I'll tell you later Bella," Edward answered the unspoken answer. Bella was perfect at taking down her shield now.

"Well, I see you two have decided. Thank you for informing us," Edward responded. I saw Renesmee blush and she grabbed my hand.

"We'll be off! Bye Daddy! Bye Momma!" Nes screamed over her shoulder as she dragged me out of the cottage door.

_Two Days Later_

"Morning Nes," I said to my angel as she walked out of her room. I had just finished a mental (AKA silent) conversation with Edward.

"Morning Jake. What are we doing today?"

"Emily wanted some help moving some furniture since Sam has been pretty busy so I decided that I would help her. You want to hang around while I do it?"

"Sure. I'll just play with Little Billy," she said, smiling radiantly. She really enjoys watching Little Billy. She loves kids. Which will come in handy…

"Kay, well, let's get going! I told her that I would be over there before lunch."

"Okay, bye Dad!"

"Bye Renesmee. Have fun…" he trailed off and I wanted to hit him. He was going to give me away!

Luckily, Nes didn't notice anything. I phased behind a tree and then walked out for her to climb on my back. She grabbed on to my fur to hold on and we were off. The feeling of her on top of me was amazing. I always wonder if she enjoys it as much as I do…

When we got there, she climbed down and I went back into the forest to phase back and put my shorts back on. Then we went into Emily's small house. Emily and I had already planned all of this out…

"Hey Jacob! Thanks for helping me out!" She said, as we walked into the kitchen where she was making a snack for Billy.

"No problem Emily. I'm here to help," I said, holding back nervous laughter. After I said that, Little Billy came running out of the other room and grabbed on to my leg.

"Dacob! Dacob! Ooooh! An' Neppie! Neppie!" He exclaimed excitedly. He ran over and grabbed Nes' leg too.

"Hey little man! How's it going?"

"'Ood! 'Ood!" Billy replied. "'Ook Neppie! Sea 'sells! I got sea 'sells wit' Daddy 'esterday!" Nessie was dragged off by the little munchkin to see his seashells collection and Emily started giving me instructions on where she wanted the furniture.

I was finished in no time. Nessie came back and Emily said, "I am so glad you could help me Jake. I have been needing help with that for a while and Sam has been so busy. Thank you! Here, have some lunch."

"Thanks Emily, but we were going to head over to the beach for a little while," I replied.

Just like we planned, Emily pulled out a basket. "Oh, well here, take some of this in a basket and you can have it when you get there!"

"Ooh that would be lovely Emily, thanks," Nes said, having absolutely no clue that this was all planned out before hand.

"Sure, we can do that," I said. This was working out perfectly.

She packed some food into the basket and handed it to us. Then, so that only I could hear it, she whispered in my ear, "Good luck."

We left and started walking to the beach. We found the same rock that we had sat on to talk two days ago and lean against it to eat. I handed Nessie her sandwich, which was wrapped up, and a coke. I was trying to act natural but my nerves where starting to get to me.

"What's up Jacob? You're acting all funny," she said.

I cleared my throat. "Oh, nothing."

She unwrapped her sandwich and froze. "Wha…?"

I took her left hand as she lifted the ring from the wrap. Emily had helped me with the details of this. She even helped me figure out how to phrase it… "Renesmee, I love you more than anyone could possible ever measure. I want to be with you ever waking moment of my life. I want to be there every morning when you wake up. I want to marry you. Will you please say yes?"

She couldn't speak for a few seconds. She just looked at me with tears in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed me. Still kissing me, she said, "Yes." We kissed until she was out of breath and then she was laughing. "So this is what everyone has been keeping from me!"

I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"I love you," she said to me.

"Love you more," I replied. And I slid the ring on to her finger.


	4. Chapters Sixteen through Twenty

_**A/N: Kate is the owner of this story and not meeeee!**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: An excited pixie of DOOM**_

Jacob POV

Nes and I were still at the beach. We were hanging out, try to have a good time, while keeping our clothes on (for now), which was proving to be extremely difficult for both of us. We even talked about the date a little bit.

It startled both of us when we heard Renesmee's cell phone go off. We had completely forgotten that there were other people in this world besides us. She answered and pulled it away from her ear the moment she said 'hello'. I could hear the excited screaming on the other end. No doubt I knew who it was.

"Auntie Alice! Calm down!" Nes screamed in to the phone.

_How can I possibly calm down when I see myself doing wedding plans? You guys are the only possible couple that isn't already married! Oh My God!!_

"Calm down, and stay away from my parents. Oh! And don't tell anyone! I want to tell them myself," Nessie told her aunt. "Please," she added.

_Sure, okay. But don't take too long getting back. I want to talk to you._

"Fine. Bye. Love you."

_Love you too! Bye!_

Nessie hung up and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Let's stay longer," she said.

"Sure thing. Anything to save you from the evil pixie," I replied, smiling hugely. I have been doing a lot of smiling today. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! That ring on your finger right now, it was my mom's." I had asked Billy if I could have it and he had said 'yes' without any hesitation. He loves Nessie (who doesn't?).

Nes looked at me with huge eyes. And then looked down at the diamond ring. It was gold with a tiny diamond in the center and rubies on each side. It clashed well with her pale skin, just like it did with my mother's dark, tanned skin. Exact opposites, but beautiful either way. She smiled up at me. I could tell she didn't know what to say.

I kissed her again. Our lips refused to move apart, except to breathe, and then they found their way back to each other as soon as we sucked more air in. Like magnets.

Sometimes, when my mind wonders, I think about Bella, and how, a long time ago, I had wanted to do this with her. It seems like a very long time ago. A time that was nice while it lasted, but that was kicked out when something else showed it's face. Something much better. Did Bella think of it the same way that I do? Is that why she has been so weird lately? How, whenever something happens between me and Nes, she is always distant, like she doesn't want to get too close? It must be. She must be thinking about the past and how weird it all seems now that everything has changed.

"Something tells me that, if we don't back soon, they'll come looking for us," I told her, as the sun started to set over the ocean rocks.

"Yes, and we don't want that," Renesmee said, getting up. I got up too and headed for the forest.

"Hold up Jake, I am your fiancée and you _still_ feel the need to go out of my view for that?"

I was stunned by her confidence. She had a way of getting these splurges of confidence that faded quickly when she was about to get her way. There was no way I would let her get to me, not when we were so close to doing this all the right way (well, as close to right that is possible for us).

"My sexiness is too much for your eyes right now," I replied jokingly. I started lifting my shirt up and started singing the "I'm too sexy" song by Said Fred. I got my shirt off and started swinging it around in the air, still singing. She was laughing ridiculously. I put my shirt over my shoulder, model style, and I started shaking my ass as I walked into the forest. I phased and came back out swishing my tail.

She was in the ground laughing. Sand and dirt was all in her hair and her clothes were getting dirty. I laughed a wolf laugh at her and she, still laughing, got on my back.

"Niiiiccccceeee Jake," she told me in-between giggles. We were there in a few minutes and she climbed down. I went back into to forest and phased back. Just for more laughs, I came back out singing the next chorus.

"It is really, really, sad that you know all of the words to that song Jake. Seriously," she said breathlessly (she was still laughing).

I pulled her into my arms and gave her a big hug. "Let's go in and spread the good news," I whispered into her ear.

"Oky-doky," she replied.

We walked into the cottage and found Edward and Bella on the couch. They were laughing at us.

Bella was the one to explain, "You know, you are what? In your late twenties? And you are still acting ridiculously? Nice show though," she said laughing.

"Ah I can't do anything without the mind reader finding out…Well, who cares. I am sexy," I said, laughing. "And you know it!" Bella was laughing now and Edward was shaking his head.

"Okay, enough about Jake and his weirdness," Nes said, getting more excited with every second she just stood there. "Look!!" She said, as she held up her hand to show off her new ring.

"Oh my gosh! Renesmee! It's beautiful!" Bella exclaimed when she saw it. She looked like she wanted to cry, but of course, she couldn't. Edward came up to see it up close.

"Nice going Jacob. It has a very exquisite design," Edward told me.

"I can't take much credit for it, it was my mother's ring. Billy gave it to me," I explained.

"Aw Jake! That is so sweet!" Bella said. I smiled even bigger than I already was. Nes came over to my side and put her arms around me.

"Alice already called me," Nessie said, grimacing. "She saw herself doing wedding plans and knew it had to be us since she couldn't see anything else."

"Poor Renesmee, I feel your pain. Just lay it down for her and it shouldn't be _too_ bad. She really is good at what she does," Bella said soothingly, trying to comfort her daughter. Nes grimaced again.

"Have you two thought of a date yet?" Bella asked.

"Um, we decided that we want to do it quick. Since it is July now we want to have it in September. We want plenty of time…" Nes trailed off.

"Oh, okay," Bella said.

Edward changed the subject. I guess they were trying to not to think about that part. At least I was trying to do this in a way that should have all of us happy in the end.

"I can hear Alice's thoughts. She is thinking about going against what you said and telling everybody. Maybe you should head over there and tell Carlisle, Esme, and the others before she does."

"Ugh, do I have to?" Nes complained.

Edward smirked, "No, you don't have to, but I think it would be better manners if your family doesn't find out by a second source."

I squeezed Nes' hand and pulled her towards the door. "Okay, okay. We're going. Bye Mom and Dad! Love you!"

"Love you too baby," Bella said. And we walked towards the white house.

"Score!!" Emmett yelled when we walked through the door and Nes flashed her ring at them all. Renesmee blushed. "Way to get some!" He smacked me on the back. I glared at him.

"Nes, you didn't let the dog get to you? You wouldn't marry a mongrel?!" The blonde shit exclaimed mournfully.

"Auntie Rose…" Nessie started, but I squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Blondie is just jealous," I told her.

She snorted, "As if!"

Esme walked up to us and hugged us both. "Congratulations, sweetie," Esme gushed. "The ring is _gorgeous_!"

"It was Jake's mother's," replied Renesmee.

Carlisle smiled at me and said, "Congrats, welcome to the family."

Whoa. There's a first, a werewolf considered a member in a family of vampires. A strange world equivocates to strange things.

Alice came charging down the stairs with Jasper on her trail. She squealed excitedly. "I have already found the perfect dress for you!!"

"Auntie Alice! You have only known about this for a few hours!" Nes said.

"Yes…I know…but I actually chose the dress years ago. I knew this would happen someday," Alice smiled.

Jasper walked up to Nes and me and shook my hand. "Way to go brother."

Emmett grabbed Nes from behind and gave her a big hug. "Emmett! I have…to brea-the!!" She gasped.

"Oh, my bad, I always forget," he ruffled her hair. She scowled at him.

Alice was getting impatient. "Don't you want to see the dress?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Um, not right now, no," Nes replied honestly, snuggling closer to my side. I laughed at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Go ahead," I urged her. "I have patrol tonight. I should be leaving now anyways."

She pouted at me dramatically. "Do you _have_ to?" She whined.

"Yeah, I kind of do. Leah and Embry can't tonight…so that leaves me. I have been slacking off lately."

She was still pouting. "Fine, go on then and leave me to my doom."

"You are so much like your mother!" Alice complained from the foot of the stairs.

Nes turned and smiled at her aunt. Then she turned to me and kissed me.

"Ugh. That is disgusting. Who would kiss a mutt?" Blonde said from behind us.

"Oh get over yourself," I told her.

"Love you!" Nes said to me.

"Love you more!" I said, walking out the door and into the forest.

_**Chapter Seventeen: 19 Days Left of Torture**_

Jacob POV

"…Do you think this color would look pretty on the bridesmaids? It would clash well with my skin for sure, do you think that it would still look good on Claire and Leah's skin? I mean…they would look beautiful in anything, but I am a lot paler than are…and I need your opinion on the wedding dress still. You're _honest _opinion, Renesmee, not your 'I'm just trying to please Alice' answer, okay? I could always get Grondeviahla Dravangi to whip something else up before…hellooooooo?!…Nessie! Are you listening to me?"

I heard all of this as I ran towards the cottage. I had a rescue plan forming in my head. Nes needs me!

"…Oh, of course, _he_ is coming. Dang…I thought we could really get something done today!"

"Alice! You have been getting stuff done in record speed! We still have month! And, I love the dress; I am sure Jake will like it too, and that color would be beautiful on you, Claire, and Leah. Don't worry about it. Everything is beautiful."

"Okay, well, can you take these dresses to Leah and Claire so they can choose the style they want? I hate not knowing these details."

"That is how the rest of us are all the time."

"Yes, however, the werewolves are still annoying in that way when it comes to me. Well, getting back on track, how about this cake? I am getting the mountain size one because of all the werewolves…would you like marble or—"

I slammed the door open. "Nes! Nes! Claire needs you!"

Nessie's eyes whipped open and she looked at me in shock then got up from her chair. "What?! Why does she need me?! What's wrong?!" Nes was freaking out, but I saw no need to tell her that it was all just a scheme to get her out of here.

"Something about her dress tearing…and hysterics if it doesn't get fixed? I'm not sure! She just said to run and get you!"

"Oh my gosh! She must have ripped her new dress she bought for her date with Quil tonight! Let me grab some of my own dresses and I will be there. Go phase Jake and I will meet you. Go!"

I was holding back laughter as I ran into the forest. She was standing there on the porch waiting for me when I came back, holding a dress. She had a determined look on her face as she climbed onto my back. I ran without needing to be told and when we were out of hearing range I stopped and slipped her off my back. I ran in the forest and behind a tree to phase back. I was laughing when I walked back.

"Jake?! Why aren't we running? You said Claire needs my help!" She was completely and utterly confused.

I laughed even harder. "Nessie! It was a ploy to get you out of that torture chamber! Claire doesn't need you. She has already left with Quil like 30 minutes ago. Wow. That was fun…." I continued to laugh.

"Jake! You had me freaked out!" She pouted.

"Aw Neeesss! Don't be mad at me. Please? I just didn't want you to suffer any longer," I said, walking towards her and pulling her into my arms. "And look! You have this dress with you already…how 'bout we have our own date? Claire and Quil can, so why not us?"

She pointed at my sweats I was wearing. "But _you_ don't have anything date worthy on or with you. How 'bout we just both take our clothes off and have a party that way?" She smiled sexily at me. _Damn! How does she do that to me?_

"Um…" I cleared my throat. "How 'bout we just run back to my place and we can both change there?"

She smiled at me. "Okay then!" She said.

We ran the rest of the way to my house without my phasing to my wolf form. We both love running.

We walked into the house and towards the bedrooms. I walked in, expecting her to go into the bathroom, but she followed me into the bedroom and took her shirt off before I could say anything—smiling conspicuously the entire time.

"Nes," I said, clearing my throat again. "Please—"

"Jacob Black," she sharply said, interrupting me, and turning towards me in just her lace bra and jeans. "You are marrying me in less than 3 weeks! You have better get used to seeing me in my underwear, since you don't want to see anything more." She turned her back to me, unbuttoning her jeans in the process.

"Nes," I said walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her middle. "You know I want to, but we just have to wait. Only 19 days left." I was whispering this in her ear. She shivered as my warm breath made its way down her neck.

"I…I…" she said, breathlessly stuttering.

"You…you…are having a hard time resisting my sexiness," I finished for her, jokingly. "Don't worry about it, it happens to everyone."

She slapped my chest. "How can a girl not when you walk around half naked all the time!? Why can't I do that?"

"Sure you can! In 19 days," I told her, then I paused. "Actually, I would rather you take that other half off too… half naked won't go down with me." I smiled at her.

"I can live with that," Nessie replied. I smiled at her.

"Since I doubt you will let me push you out of here…" I said, she smiled at me and nodded her head, "Then get your clothes on." She pouted and pulled her jeans down definitely. I laughed at her.

I couldn't help but take side-glances at her as I got my shirt on. She slipped her dress on super slow—for me, no doubt. I refused to take my sweats off (underwear is too much of a burden while running) so I was super slow as I buttoned up my shirt. She couldn't procrastinate anymore so she went and sat on my bed, looking at me.

"Ha. Nice try. But sadly, I still value my life. Get out."

She pursed her lips, contemplating her chances of going up against me, and after a moment she went out into the living room. I sighed and finished getting dressed.

I was shaking my head at her as I went in to the living room.

"I don't know what you are so worried about. They wouldn't know."

"Yes, Nes, they would. Your having a mind reader as a dad will make it impossible to keep something like that from him."

"Why can't we just not think about it when we are around him?"

"You may be able to do that, but I don't have that kind of self discipline. Sorry but it is true. You are too…appealing, for your own good. Better yet, for _my_ own good."

"Let's go," she said, standing up and taking my hand. "Wait… where exactly are we going?"

"Well, we are all dressed up…so I was thinking the beach," I said, smiling.

"Yes, because that is defiantly a place worth dressing up for."

"Hey, don't spoil it!" I told her.

"Sure, sure," she replied, mockingly.

The moonlight in her hair was intoxicating. I could hardly stand being so close to her, with so many things in-between! The fabric was getting annoying. The thing about fabric is…well, it is easily taken care of by a werewolf and a hybrid vampire. Too bad I wouldn't let it all get taken care of. Too many consequences.

We were twirling under the stars. Her dark blue dress was sparkling as a I turned her. Neither of us are that good of dancers but Edward made it a point to teach his daughter the basics, which she past on to me. However, we still both suck. Soon we had both fallen down and were lying in the sand.

"You think we would get better at it," I whispered to her. Renesmee was lying on top of me.

"Yes, but I think the problem is I am too short and you are too tall. Not to mention that your feet are the size of my whole body," she said, giggling.

"Hm…that might be it. I think the bigger problem is that you are too small though, I am normal size," I answered.

"Yes, yes! Because being 7 foot plus is completely normal for the average human!"

"Did I say human? No. I was thinking werewolf. _You_ on the other hand are really small. And not all of the hybrids are this short so you can't use my excuse of being normal for my own kind! So ha!"

"You are being ridiculous, but you _do_ kinda make sense."

"Of course I do!"

"Jacob, please kiss me and stop dissing me," Nes said, annoyed.

"If you insist."

We kissed. _Only 19 days…_

_**Chapter Eighteen: The Wedding**_

Jacob POV

_Only ten minutes. Ten minutes…TEN MINUTES! Damn, since when have I had a hard time breathing??_

Trying to calm down was proving difficult. I couldn't even reason out why I was so nervous. It wasn't like she wasn't going to show up. I knew she was at my house getting ready. And I knew that she is probably nervous too, for some reason that she can't exactly figure out either. _She is going to be stunning_. I just know she is. And once all of this is over…Whoa, maybe that is part of why I'm nervous. My mind knows what is going to happen tonight…

_Okay, time to think about something else. I'm not helping myself by thinking about it deeply now._

I looked over and saw some of the Cullens standing over on the other side of the beach, talking to the Amazon and the Irish covens. All of the vampires, except that crazy dude that chickened out before the Volturi even came (his name doesn't really matter, he is just too weird), the Nomads, and the Romanians, have come for this. It is so weird to have so many vampires _on the Rez. _Some of the younger werewolves were getting a bit restless. The older ones were okay though. They have gotten used to it over the past few years. That doesn't mean that they are happy about it, but they are dealing with it.

All of the guys were here. My pack and Sam's pack. My best man, Quil, and then Embry and Seth, were my groomsmen and they were all in tuxes just like me. Quil came over to me when he saw that I was looking at him.

"You okay man? You look kinda…green."

"Um, yes?" I didn't know exactly how to answer that. It ended up sounding like a question.

"It's okay dude. We should get ready though and tell everyone to get in their seats."

"Sounds good. You go do that," I said, not wanting to get up because I wasn't sure how long my legs could hold me.

Quil got up and everyone went to their seats. I couldn't see Nes, but I could see Blondie, Esme, and Bella coming through the woods. Nes, Edward, Claire, Leah, and Alice were hiding behind some trees far enough away that I couldn't see them. _Looks like Claire is going to be catching a ride with Alice,_ I thought, silently laughing at the image.

I took my place in front of Pastor Michael (An old friend of Carlisle's. He was a vampire because we thought it would be best if we didn't have some strange human doing it, just incase something went wrong…), and Quil, Embry, and Seth stood next to me. Everyone I knew was here. And everyone Nessie knew was here. All together. It is a miracle that nobody has been killed yet.

Then I heard the footsteps coming towards us in the forest. Claire came out first, in a dark purple dress and barefoot. She looked pretty. I heard Quil silently gasp. I felt sorry for him.

Next came Leah, in a very elegant dark purple dress that touched the sand. I could tell that she was barefoot too. This is one of the first times I have seen her in a dress and looking like an actual girl since she has been a werewolf. It was shocking because she looked really pretty.

Alice's dress was similar to Leah's except her's was strapless. All of the bridesmaids came out by themselves because we thought that since it would be hard for any of my groomsmen to touch Alice, it would look way to weird to have all of them escorted except for one very pale bridesmaid. Better just let them walk down solo.

Then I heard two more sets of very quiet footsteps. Nes and Edward came walking out of the forest and on to the sand. Renesmee was barefoot just like the bridesmaids and her dress was…beautiful. _Nes_ was beautiful. More than beautiful. There are no words for her. Edward smiled at me, hearing how speechless I was. I ignored him. Nes and I locked eyes as she glided towards me. It was quiet except for the sound of the ocean, just like we wanted it. Nes smiled brilliantly. I smiled back.

They soon made it to where I was standing. Edward handed her off to me in the traditional way and Renesmee kissed his cheek when he flipped her veil back. I was surprised by how my nerves seemed to calm as soon as I had her hand in mine.

The vows went in a blur. We never stopped looking at each other. Finally we heard Pastor Michael say the sacred words, "You may kiss your bride." And we didn't waste anytime. We crushed our lips together and were only brought back to the real world when we heard all of the werewolves send catcalls out to us. Nes blushed and I took her hand in mine.

We walked down the aisle and we were bombarded by slaps on the back and hugs and kisses. Soon we escaped them and the photographer snapped pictures of us and the bridal party walking towards the other side of the beach where a tent was set up. We escaped to the forest where more pictures were taken as the friends and family made their way to the tent. Soon the D.J. told them all to make some room on the dance floor and started calling out the bridesmaid's and groomsmen's names. It was no time when we were heard our own names.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black!"

Nes looked at me and smiled. We, still holding hands, walked through the trees towards the party. The applause was ridiculously loud. We both laughed and kissed at the head of the forest.

We took our place in line for food with the humans (the imprintees) and the werewolves. The vampires sat and talked. Soon we were at our place at the head table with the bridal party. Nes leaned in to me and whispered, "This is so weird getting all of the attention!"

"I know what you mean!" I whispered back.

We ate and then were told by the Pixie to go over by the cake. Neither of us bothered trying to get the cake in each other's mouth (It isn't all that good to Nes) so we both ended up with cake all over. We laughed when we saw the other's face covered with icing. I leaned over and licked it off of her lips and kissed her. We both ignored the throats being cleared behind us by our parents.

After that we were called to the center of the tent were a dance floor had been set up. Nes and I danced to "I Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley and we were being careful not to fall. We heard Edward chuckle at us, and Nes had turned to stick her tongue out at him. Everyone had laughed at that exchange. Then it was Edward and Nessie's turn to dance and they had chosen to dance to a song that Edward had written for her. I had turned to dance with Rachel and then Rebecca.

Everyone danced like crazy for a few minutes until we were called to the center of the dance floor. I had forgotten all about this part. It wasn't until I saw the chair sitting there that I realized what I had to do. _Damn. I didn't know we would do this!_ The D.J. started playing the theme music to 'Mission Impossible' and we both laughed. Nes blushed as I got down on my knees. _Might as well make a joke out of it, _I told myself.

I smiled at Nes and made a show of flipping the dress over my head. I grabbed the garter with my teeth and got it around her shoeless foot. Everyone laughed as they saw it in my teeth. Edward was shaking his head. I smiled at him and threw it over my head. Embry caught it, just like I wanted him to.

I gave Nes a meaningful look and she nodded, smiling conspicuously. She got her bouquet and threw it straight towards Leah. I could see that she was going to purposely try not to catch it because she was standing on the outer edge of the circle of girls, but her werewolf reflexes snapped in as it came plummeting towards her face. She glared at Nes and me but made her way over to Embry. She kissed him right in front of everyone. Then, he flipped her over his back and slipped the garter on her leg. The entire pack was laughing. I smirked at them and grabbed Nes, holding her close to me.

"Mission completion," I whispered to her. We laughed.

We danced and enjoyed ourselves the rest of the night. We were soon towed away from the party towards the parking lot by my pack where I saw a truly horrifying scene. Right in front of us was Renesmee's Ferrari with _paint on the windows and cans hooked to the back._ The paint alone just about made me have a heart attack. _How the hell can they do that to such a beautiful car?!_ Nes squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly at me.

Trying to brush off the horrifying scene, we got in and drove off.

_**Chapter Nineteen: Finally**_

Nessie POV

_Oh. My. Goodness. Is it just me or is this car getting smaller and smaller every second?_ I was trying desperately to control my breathing. I knew he could hear that. However, I don't think he would be able to hear my heart picking up even more speed then normal.

_Why the hell am I getting so nervous over this? Isn't this what I have always wanted? What I always tried to get him to do?_

The wedding was gorgeous. Just as I had always pictured. I couldn't believe that Alice pulled it all off perfectly. It didn't even rain!

I could feel the heat radiating from my husband. I looked over to him. He seemed very stiff. _Is he thinking the same thing I am? Is he just as nervous? I don't know how he could be nervous. He is perfect in every way._

As if he heard me, he turned his head to me and smiled. I couldn't help smiling back, no matter how nervous I was. He turned back around and made my car go even faster.

We had already gone through a car wash, so he wasn't angry about that anymore. I laughed at the memory of his face when he saw it with all of it's decorations. He heard me.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh…nothing," I replied with a smirk.

He pursed his lips at me but turned back around. He put his hand on my thigh and I smiled again. He was allowed to do that now without getting in trouble from my parents. He could do a hell of a lot more now…_Crap. These thoughts aren't helping with my nerves…Breathe in… Breathe out…It isn't like I have an extremely sexy husband sitting next to me._

I still had no idea where were going. He wouldn't tell me. He would only tell me that, in my car, we would get there in no time. I could tell that we were going south.

"Are we going to California?" I asked. _What is in California?_

"Have you not figured it out yet?" He asked me.

"No…should I know by now?"

"Hm…maybe not… it _was_ a while ago…"

"What?" _What was a long time ago?_

"We will be there soon. Relax."

I couldn't help, but snort at that command. Relax? Yeah right. He eyed me with a questioning look. I turned my head.

We sat in silence…if you can call it silence. I could tell that his heart was picking up speed. _Are we almost there?_ _He couldn't be nervous…_

"Almost there," he whispered. I saw the sign for San Francisco.

Then it hit me. A memory from about a year ago.

"_Hey Nessie!" Jake yelled, walking in to the cottage. I was sitting at a table looking at a map of the world._

_I smiled at him and he came to sit next to me._

"_Whatcha doin?" He asked me curiously._

"_Looking for something…" I said, putting my hand to his warm cheek. I showed him a TV show I had watched on the travel channel. It was advertising good places to visit._

"_Ohhh…" He said, looking at the map for himself. "What do you have in mind now?" He asked._

"_Hm…I haven't really decided yet. I'm pretty sure it would be somewhere sunny and warm…"_

_He pulled me onto his lap. "Do I not count?" He said, smiling like a maniac._

"_Ha ha. No. I was thinking somewhere in California."_

"_California? Wouldn't it be more fun to go somewhere like Spain? Or Australia? Why somewhere so close to where we are now?" He was utterly confused._

_I had to think about it for a minute before I could answer him. "Well, sometimes it doesn't take a bunch of miles to make someone feel like they are a long way from home. I don't think I will ever want to be somewhere too far away from my family."_

_He smiled at me. "That makes sense…what city though? I bet you would like a really warm beach."_

"_Yeah…Hmm…I think San Francisco would be fun. There is a bunch of stuff to do there."_

"_I agree," he replied._

"I can't believe you remember me saying that!" I told him in an excited tone.

"I remember everything you tell me Nes." He squeezed my thigh. He pulled in to a driveway of a blue house. I could see the beach behind it. There weren't many houses near it. _Dang. How did he get this place?_

"Wow. It is beautiful Jake!"

He smiled shyly. "I can't take too much credit for the house. You parents helped."

I squeezed his hand, still smiling. He got out of the car and opened my door for me. I was about to get out but he scooped me up in his arms. My heart beat picked up double time.

"Whoa. Nes, are you okay? I didn't think your heart could get that fast," he said with a hint of sarcasm. He changed his tone, "Really Nes. We don't _have_ to do this tonight." I saw him blush the tiniest bit.

"I want to," I whispered, my voice cracked.

"If you are sure…" his voice cracked too. I laughed a shaky laugh.

"Why are we nervous exactly?" I said.

"I'm not sure. It does seem a bit ridiculous though, huh?"

We hadn't started walking yet. He was just holding me. In the middle of the driveway.

"Should we proceed?" I asked him laughing nervously.

"Yes, we probably should. I don't want anybody to see you besides myself. Nobody's eyes could possible handle your beauty in this dress."

I was still smiling as he kicked the door open with is foot.

"No need to break the door Jake!" I told him, giggling.

"Good point," he said, laughing.

He carried me up the stairs to the big master bedroom—both of us looking at each other with nervous stares. He was kissing me before we even had the bedroom door open. He put me down, still kissing. I broke apart long enough to see the beautiful room. The bed had a red comforter and the room was a dark blue with a black stripe. I gasped but he didn't notice. He had had enough my breaking apart. We didn't have too any more and I could tell that that new information was all that he had waiting on when it came to our physical relationship. I was ecstatic.

I shivered as his hot hands made their way down my body. He suddenly started to kiss me more fiercely, as if he had decided to stop holding back on me. My thin silk dress was nothing against his warmth. I was warm everywhere his hands touched. I was having a hard time concentrating on my breathing. I saw him smirk as he heard my heartbeat falter over and over again. _Hilarious, _I thought to myself, but I enjoying it way too much to voice it out loud.

His hands soon found the zipper of my dress. He slowly, with sudden gentleness, moved it down. I froze. _This is different._ I was so nervous. He must have noticed the change.

"What? Not as confident as you normally are, huh?" He smirked openly at me.

I smiled back at him. "I'll get over it. I love you."

"Nothing could compare to my love for you," he replied.

I smiled up at him and gave him the 'okay' with my eyes. He finished with the zipper and the dress fell to the floor. Embarrassingly enough, my own mother had been the one to give me the white lace underwear set I was currently standing in front of him in. I blushed as he appraised me. "Beautiful, just as I imagined," he whispered, almost too quiet for me.

I pulled myself back to him and kissed him. I started unbuttoning his vest and shirt as I kissed him. I was quick and I wasn't shaking as hard as I thought I would be.

He undid his belt and pants and soon we were both in our underwear, kissing. We were both being impatient now.

"There's too many clothes," I whined and he laughed at me. He ripped the little bit of fabric I was still in and I raised my eyebrows at him. "My mother gave that to me!"

His eyes got wide and then he started laughing ridiculously. "Really?!" I nodded my head and he started laughing even harder. Now I was even _more_ impatient. I followed his example and he soon stopped laughing. "Nobody gave me those. Sorry to disappoint you."

I laughed at him and we were kissing again. Then the burning pleasure really began…

_**Chapter Twenty: The News**_

Nessie POV

I woke up in a sweat. I could feel him next to me, constricting me to his bare chest…and bare everything else. I tried to break free from his grasp, but he was holding me to him with all of his strength. He has never had to be too careful with me. I gave up trying to break loose. I was starting to enjoy my position…

I giggled at the blissful memory of last night. _I can't believe I did that!_

"I liked that," a muffled voice said into my hair.

I gasped, realizing that I had been projecting to him. "You weren't supposed to hear that!" I whispered in a mortified voice.

"Sorry, not my fault," my husband replied, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I started struggling again so that I could turn to face him, but he kept his arms fastened strictly around me without even budging.

"Jaaakeee," I whined. "I want to see you!"

He laughed at the impatient tone of my voice, but loosened his hold so that I could turn around to see him. He pulled my hair out of my face and briefly kissed me.

"I love you," he told me in a quiet, gentle voice.

"I love you more," I replied.

"I doubt that," he retorted, moving his lips to meet mine once again.

Kissing again him after last night brought back all of the memories. Bliss. Pure bliss.

He broke away so that we could breathe. I blushed involuntarily.

"What?" He asked me with a puzzled expression.

I laughed at myself. "I can't believe I did that!" I whispered, again.

He laughed freely at my embarrassment. I put my head in the pillow and tried to ignore him until he had gotten control of himself again.

"Only _my_ wife could be embarrassed about doing something like that to her husband!"

My thoughts froze, I froze.

"What?!" He said, alarmed by my sudden change of emotion.

"You called me your wife," I replied, smiling.

"Well you are!" He said it with such a carefree buoyancy that I laughed at him.

"And you are my husband…" I muttered to myself, letting it sink in.

His smile lit up the entire room. "Yes," he replied proudly.

"Do you think…" I didn't want to voice my thoughts.

"What Nes? What is it?" He was being so gentle. I had to tell him.

I put my hand to his cheek and showed him a memory of me holding Billy, Sam and Emily's baby, with Jake standing behind me.

"Hm…I am pretty sure…yeah..." He was instantly thoughtful.

I was curious about his thoughts. "What?"

"We could always make sure…." His smile was bigger than it has ever been before.

"You are such a guy!" I screamed at him as I playfully hit his chest. He was kissing me before I could respond to his suggestion.

Jacob POV

"I'm going to die if I don't get some food soon," I told Nessie. We have been lying in each other's arms and listening to each other's heartbeats for the past hour. I knew she must be hungry too.

She giggled and sat up. "Okay," she said, with a smirk.

I was instantly cautious. "What did I say?"

"Have you ever thought about what might happen if I bit you and tried to drink your blood?" She asked me.

I stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

She was defensive. "I was just wondering!"

"Well, I doubt I would taste good." I smiled at her. I should feel like I am in danger but I don't. Why am I able to talk about my wife drinking my blood so easily? _Duh. I answered my question. She is my wife._

"I want to know!" She whined. I laughed at how impatient she is.

"Maybe later." I told her gently, laughing again.

She shrugged her shoulders and jumped out of bed. I couldn't help staring.

"Hell! You call me hot!"

She giggled at my little joke and then jumped up and down. "I'll beat you to the shower!"

I jumped. I may be a werewolf, but I am still a guy. She _is_ my wife now. I smiled as I raced after her.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked Nessie. She was wearing my shirt from the wedding because she had said she didn't want to get fully dressed. I got what she was saying. I decided that just some sweats would do for me.

"Hm…" she smiled up at me from the counter she was sitting on. She sprang towards me and locked her legs and arms around my waist. She pretending to go for my throat but stopped an inch away.

"I'm not on the menu shorty," I said, smiling at her. She pretended to pout then climbed down.

"What cereals do we have?"

"Hm…you're mom filled up the cabinet with…Cheerios, Captain Crunch, Fruit Loops…"

"Yum! Fruit Loops!"

"Fruit Loops it is then," I replied.

I got us each a bowl down from the cabinet and filled our bowls. I could tell she was staring at me. I looked up after I poured the milk and stared back. She smiled at me and reached for her cereal. I handed her a spoon.

"Such a gentleman," she sang to herself as she dug into her cereal. I attacked her neck with my lips. She moaned.

She was breathless by time I stopped. "I…I… take…th…that… back," she gasped, then she laughed.

We started eating our cereal, or at least, we _tried_ to eat our cereal. We kept catching each other's eyes and then we would turn away laughing. Once we both finished, Nessie said, "It is so surreal!"

I smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

"I have wanted this for forever it seems! And now that I have it, I can't believe it!" She laughed at herself. I grabbed her in my arms. She snuggled her face into my bare chest. It felt so good to feel her breathe against my skin.

I moaned involuntarily as she started to kiss her way up to my lips. She giggled in a victorious way and then ran off towards the bedroom. I caught up with her in no time.

Nessie POV

I stared at the calendar as Jake took a shower. I stared and stared. I should have gotten my period two days ago. Does that mean…? Could I finally be…?

I heard the water in the bathroom turn off. I could hear Jake shuffling around for a towel and then the handle on the door clicking open. I was still staring at the calendar as he walked up behind me and grabbed my waist. He kissed the back of my neck.

"You okay?" He whispered into my hair.

I couldn't speak. I put my finger on the calendar where I had circled the day I should have gotten my period and let a smile spread across my face.

Jake froze. He stared at the calendar where my finger was resting. I dropped my hand and turned to face him. I made my smile even larger and Jake soon joined in. He gently lifted me up and spun me around in circles.

I let my excitement show as I squealed and cuddled up next to my husband. He laughed and hugged me a little harder.

"Should we…um…get back? Carlisle could…I don't know…um…" Jake said, or at least, _tried_ to say. He was speechless in his excited state. I laughed at him and motioned for him to get out of the way so I could get my suitcase. He helped me and we were soon on our way home.


	5. Chapters TwentyOne through TwentyThree

_**A/N: Alright, last set of Kate's chapters unfortunately. After here you'll have to deal with my writing. It is still her story.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Congratulations**_

Nessie POV

My mind was going two hundred miles per hour—faster than the car—as I saw the sign for Forks. I knew it was ridiculous to feel this way. They already knew what it was that Jake and me would be doing! My being pregnant, like we planned, should be good news to them. I am so happy that I am pregnant! Will they be as well? What if…

"Are you okay Nessie?" Jacob interrupted my thoughts, luckily before I could start freaking too much. He sounded very, very worried.

I turned my head to smile at him. "Just a bit nervous Jake," I reassured him.

"Oh. Should I be driving slower?" He asked, with a smile.

"Eh. Probably better to get it over with. Waiting won't help anything."

He reached over and squeezed my hand. "It's going to be okay, Nes. Really. I promise you. I will never let anything happen to you."

"I know," I said. Smiling at him again. A sudden thought came to me. "Stop thinking about it! Sing the Elmo theme song or something in your head!" I screamed quickly.

He chuckled at my suggestion and started humming a Quileute song he sang to me as a child. "How 'bout this instead of Elmo?" He said. Both of us started laughing.

"That will do." I joined in.

A few minutes later, I saw the turn off for the house and I concentrated on nothing but the song. I would be able to get mom to shield me soon enough…

My husband (internal giggle) came and opened my door. He grabbed my hand as we glided into the house.

"Mom! Shield! Jake too! From Daddy please!" I screamed, for affect. She was there in a flash and with a questioning look. She must have seen the eagerness in my eyes though because she nodded and put her shield around Jake and I.

Jake sighed. "Thanks Bells. I already sang that song about fifty times. It was getting annoying fast."

Mom looked at him with a puzzled expression, and then started laughing. "No problem. Can you tell me what this is about now?" Daddy showed up behind Mom after the words came out of her mouth.

"Um…Where is everybody else? I wanted to tell everybody at once," I said, stalling.

"I'm here!" Auntie Alice exclaimed, bouncing down the stairs. Jasper was tagging along behind her.

"Hey. Why are you guys back? I wasn't expecting to see you for a while." Emmett sarcastically commented as he bounded down behind Jasper. Rosalie passed them all and ran to me at full speed to give me hug.

"Hey Hun! How are you?"

"I am very…anxious…Thanks for asking," I responded. "Where is Grandma and Grandpa?"

"We're here darling. What is it?" Esme said, as she and Carlisle came walking through the front door.

I looked at Jake for help. His warmth was distracting me. I couldn't think straight.

"Um…" Jake started, but then stopped. I could tell that he didn't want to be the one to say it first.

"Okay, well we…." _Damn I can't start it like that!_ I looked over at my mom and dad. "'thurtJakeitiswhatwewantandwearehappy."

Everyone was silent as they took it all in. For a second I was wondering if Dad's eyes could really pop out of their sockets. Rosalie was the first one to processes it. "That is wonderfully!" She said, with honest excitement.

It was very long after Auntie Rosalie that Auntie Alice piped up. "Wow! That is awesome Nessie! Congrats Jake!"

I was still staring at my parents. Mom snapped out of it and nodded her head with a smile. She squeezed Daddy's hand. With a gentle whispered in his ear she said, "We knew this is what they wanted."

She ran up to me and took me in her arms. I felt the tears gathering in my eyes as she held me. Jake was standing behind me still. She kissed his cheek. "I am happy for you two. Really, I am," she said. Her voice was raspy. She was holding back tears. Daddy came up to me and put his arms around me.

"I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was. I love you Renesmee. I am beyond happy for you." It sounded like he wanted to say more, but didn't know how to phrase it. He looked up at Jacob and smiled. "Congrats son. You take care of them."

"Of course," Jake responded. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. His hands were on my stomach.

I was bombarded with hugs and kisses. I was soon so tired that all I wanted to do was sleep.

"I think me and Nessie should be going. She looks beat," Jake told them after a few hours.

"That reminds me!" Esme said as we were about to give good-bye hugs and leave. "I have something for you two!"

Everyone looked at each other knowingly. "We finished it just a few days ago," she added.

I was frozen. This sounded like a…

"We'll take them Esme," Dad told her as he and Mom started walking towards the door.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Mom said to us, excitedly.

"Jake…I am so tired."

"Well, I'll carry you then," he answered. He picked me up in his arms and ran to catch up with my parents.

_**Chapter Twenty-Two:**__**Surprise!**_

Jacob POV

"Why are we going on the Rez?" I had no clue where they were leading us. They could be taking me to my death and I wouldn't be the wiser.

Bella answered me in an excited voice. "Chill Jake! We'll be there soon!"

Renesmee reached her neck up to me and kissed my cheek. I was still carrying her. She was really tired, but she seemed to be a bit more awake due to the anticipation Edward and Bella were creating with all of the mystery. I smiled down at her then glanced at her stomach.

_I am going to be a father. A father. Damn._

Renesmee saw me looking at her stomach and she giggled as she rubbed her middle. Edward turned around. He smiled at her as he saw her hand rubbing circles on her stomach. Bella started walking slower so that she was walking beside us.

"Carlisle should check you out tomorrow Renesmee. Just to make sure you all right, okay?"

Renesmee blushed and nodded her head. I understood why that would be a bit weird to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. I was afraid that she was in pain. I remember when she was inside Bella. I don't know what I would do with myself if she had to go through pain like that.

Edward turned around in concern. He must be worried about her too. "I'm fine," Renesmee said quickly. "I don't think it will be the same experience that you had Mom. I really don't. There is too much werewolf in him. Not enough vampire."

"Him?" Bella asked. "How do you know it is a him?"

I looked at Renesmee. She hadn't said anything about that to me. I kind of hoped that it would be a girl. I don't want my child to be a werewolf like me.

"Hm…I don't know! It just kinda feels that way…" Renesmee sounded confused as she responded.

"Okay you two, we're getting close," Edward said. We were in a part of the forest that nobody goes too.

"Where are you taking us Daddy?" Renesmee exclaimed. She was wide-awake now.

"Here," Edward said after a few seconds.

We had come to a clearing and we saw a little house. It reminded me of a sturdier version of Sam and Emily's house, but it was a dark blue instead of a worn gray. There was a garden on either side of the door that gave it a very welcoming atmosphere.

"Oh my gosh! Mom! Dad!" Renesmee had jumped out of my arms and was running to her parents and hugging them.

"It wasn't just us. The rest of the family and the Pack helped, too. Sam said that you guys would like this kind of layout."

"Yeah, it looks similar, but better, than the houses around here. Thank you!" I wasn't expecting to be given a house. It was a very big surprise. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"There is no way that we could have restrained Esme. She enjoys it too much," Bella commented.

"You guys are awesome!" Renesmee was heading towards the door and I followed. The front room, like the house I grew up in was mostly kitchen. It was a bit bigger and a lot more decorated. The kitchen was a pale yellow with cherry cabinets. There was a huge table with eight chairs surrounding it. It was very appropriate.

"I'm glad you think so," Edward said, coming up behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

Bella smiled at us. "Well, you guys look around and we will see you tomorrow at the house okay?"

"Tell the others that we love it!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Edward said, kissing Nes on the forehead and pat me on the shoulder. Bella hugged us both and followed her husband.

Nes had a hold on my hand as soon as the door closed. "Let's go see the rest!"

We toured the rest of the house and saw that they had put two extra rooms in it. "They planned ahead," Nessie said as she saw that one of them had a small bed and the other had a crib.

I pulled her to me and she wrapped her arms around me. "Let's go see are room," I suggested.

She giggled and I pulled her down the hall. There was a master bathroom and a huge king size bed.

I was ecstatic to see a big bed. "A bed that I fit in!!" I jumped on it as Renesmee laughed. She ran into the closet.

"Auntie Alice!" I heard her say from inside of the closet.

I went in behind her. I laughed. "Looks like she enjoyed herself." The entire inside of the closet had clothes of every shade and fabric. Half of the huge room was hers and half was mine. She had bought multiple pairs of the same tennis shoes and jeans. I would have to go out and buy some more sweats. I guess she didn't like those.

"Well, she did plan ahead for your wardrobe. Multiples of everything. Just in case. That was nice," Nes said as she looked through my side of clothes.

"Looks like she planned ahead for you too. Look at this," I said, laughing, as I held up a pair of what must be underwear but looked more like a bunch of strings put together to form a net for fishing. Nessie groaned and snatched it from my hand. She put it back in the draw and turned around to face me.

"I want to go try out that bed. I am tired."

I nodded. She stripped down to her underwear right there and pulled a shirt from one of the dressers on my side. I took my shirt off, wanting sweats. "She must have gotten at least one pair that I can sleep in! Help me look Nes."

She came over and we finally found a pair in the way back of one of the drawers. "Ridiculous. There are very practical," I complained as I grabbed Nes in my arms and carried her to the bed.

"I can't believe they did this for us! We have to find everybody tomorrow and thank them all," Nes said as she curled up to my side.

"Yeah, we will do that tomorrow okay?"

"Kay, night Jacob. I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep."

She yawned and fell asleep after a few minutes.

_Being pregnant must make you tired._ I commented silently.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Him? Or Her?**

Jacob POV

_A month later…_

"Jake look at this!"

Nes was calling me from inside of the closet. I went in to see what she wanted and I saw that she had only jeans and a bra on. She was turned sideways from the mirror and was looking at herself.

"What?" I asked, curious now.

"Look at my stomach! There is a bump! I big one!"

I walked closer to her and she turned sideways to me. I saw what she was talking about. "You're not joking…"

I put my hand on her stomach and moved it in circles. I was speechless. Ever sense Carlisle had told us that Nessie seemed to be healthy and the baby seemed healthy, I have been overjoyed. I couldn't be happier to know that Nessie wouldn't have to go through all of the stuff Bella had had to go through.

She looked up to me and I saw that there were tears in her eyes. "Jake! I can't believe it!"

I whipped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her nose. "I know."

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was more than eager to comply. I had to break apart sooner than I liked so that we could both breathe and I told her to finish getting dressed.

I put some bread in the toaster. It popped up as she came walking in to the kitchen. She was wearing a tight button up shirt. It showed the bulge on her stomach nicely. I smiled at her and she got the butter for me.

"We can stop on the way to the Cullen's house and get something for you, okay?"

"Sounds good," she responded. I was going to have to make sure that I hunted the animal for her. She shouldn't be fighting with her food in her condition.

I finished my toast and I grabbed her hand. I phased so that I could get her food faster. When we were out of La Push and in the forest outside of Forks I found a buck for her to eat.

"Jacob. I am more than capable of finding my own breakfast," she said. She crossed her arms on her chest and pouted.

I stuck my nose at her and then motioned towards the buck. It was going to get cold if she didn't hurry up.

"Humph." She went over to the now dead animal and drank. I phased and put my jeans and t-shirt back on as she finished up. When she was done, she said, "Do I have any blood on me?"

"Not a drop, and by the way I love that shirt on you."

She smiled and rubbed her belly. I grabbed my Nessie's hand and we started to run together towards the Cullen house.

Nes looked up at me nervously as the house came into view. Carlisle wanted to try an ultrasound today; however, we didn't know if he would really be able to tell us anything. I couldn't do more than kiss her before we were attacked.

"Hey Renesmee! Hey Jake!" Bella said. She looked extremely excited to see us.

"Hey Mom!" My wife screeched, running into her mom's arms.

"Look at you! Nes! You're belly!" She exclaimed, rubbing Nes' stomach softly.

"I know," I said, walking up behind my wife and putting my hands around her middle.

"Whoa. Jacob Black. A father… that is going to take some getting used to," Bella mused. I laughed at her as she smiled up at me.

"You two come in. Carlisle can't wait to see how you're doing."

We followed her into the house and found everybody sitting on the couch. They were all excited to see that Nessie's stomach had a bulged. Edward raised his eyebrows at me, trying to gauge how I felt about it.

_How do you _think_ I feel, Grandpa,_ I thought. He laughed and everyone looked at us.

"Just wondering," he sang. I could tell that he was overjoyed to see that his daughter wasn't showing any signs of sickness. Her cheeks were rosy and she was all smiles. She's physically stronger then Bella was. Her body can take the ¼ vampire. The ¼ werewolf and the ½ human have overpowered it.

"Well, how 'bout we head up stairs and get ready, okay? Let's see if we'll get lucky," Carlisle said, after the commotion settled down some.

Nessie looked up at me and I smiled. She took my hand and dragged me behind her as we walked upstairs to Carlisle's study. He had set up a hospital bed and we could see the ultrasound machine sitting on a table next to it.

"I'm feeling good about this Nessie. I think we'll be able to figure out the sex of this little one," Carlisle told us as he started applying the sickening goop to Nes' stomach. It didn't look healthy…

Nes was starting to giggle with anticipation as Carlisle placed the ultrasound… thing… to her stomach. I couldn't speak as the picture started to show up on the screen. You wouldn't think a little blob on a screen could make you speechless, but it can.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "That is interesting…" he mumbled, as if to himself.

"What?!" Nessie exclaimed, instantly worried.

"No! It's nothing bad, Nes. I am just surprised at how clear this picture is. I would have expected some more interference…it doesn't seem like the ¼ vampire was enough to create a sturdy sack around the baby. When your mother was pregnant with you, we couldn't get a good ultrasound because you had created an indestructible sack to protect yourself. This little guy must not think he needs it."

Nessie and I stared at each other. "It's a boy?" Nessie asked.

Carlisle smiled at us. "Yes. It is a boy. It looks like you guys are going to have your hands full."

I still couldn't speak. I didn't know if I ever would be able again.

Nessie POV

_I'm going to have a little boy! I knew it was a boy! I just knew it!_

"We should call up the rest of the family. I'm sure they want to see our little guy," I suggested to Jacob. He nodded his head and smiled at me. He hasn't spoken yet, and I was starting to worry about what he was thinking. _Did he not want a boy? Or is he just in shock? _"Mom, Dad! Everybody! Come on up!" I screamed, trying to forget about Jake for a few seconds. They were all standing around me and looking at the ultrasound screen in a blink of an eye. Alice and Rosalie were jumping up and down like they were about to explode. Mom looked like she wanted to cry with tears of joy, while Dad just smiled. Even Emmett and Jasper were smiling.

"I'm so happy for you Renesmee," Mom said, brushing my hair out of my face lovingly. Dad put his arm around Jake's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Jake just nodded and smiled at me when he saw me looking at him. _I wonder what that was about?_

Jacob POV

"It won't be so bad, you know. You never _really_ hated being a werewolf, and I am sure that he won't mind it all that much either," Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded at him. The other vampires ignored our exchange, though I know they had heard him. However, Renesmee hadn't heard what he said and was sending me questioning glances. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay Nessie, let's get you cleaned up and we can go back downstairs to talk," Carlisle said. He grabbed a washcloth from the counter on the other side of the room and starting wiping off Nessie's stomach with vampire speed. Soon she was getting off the table and walking into my arms. She snuggled into my chest and I could smell her sweet hair. _Yum. _

Everyone started to walk back downstairs, but we stayed.

"Are you okay, Jake? You seemed a little out of it back there," Nessie asked me after a minute.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess it was just a little shocking. I am not sure how I feel about my son being a werewolf like his father."

Nes smiled up at me. "It'll be okay! And, as you know, even he was a _she_ our child could be a werewolf…or have you forgotten about Leah?"

I snorted at her. "I know that, but the chances wouldn't have been big. There is no doubt that our _son_ will be a werewolf."

"Then we should be happy because being a werewolf isn't all bad, especially if he turns out as good as his father did. Not to mention that now we know he will be immortal like us… forever," Nessie whispered.

I hadn't even really thought about that before. Our child is a boy; therefore a werewolf. If we had a daughter, the ¼ vampire in her might not be enough to keep her alive for as long as us. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought about this before. "Oh Nes…" I said, brushing her hair with my fingers. "I didn't even think about it that way until you mentioned it. I really am happy though. It was just a shock. Really."

Nessie was still snuggling against me. She looked up towards me and kissed me. "I know. It's all very, very exciting. We'll get through it all though," she responded, laughing to lighten the mood. "Now, let's go downstairs. I'm kind of hungry."

"Me too, let's go," I said, grabbing her hand and guiding her down the stairs.


	6. Twice the Trouble?

_**A/N: My first shot at actually writing this chapter. I am so excited!!!**_

Nessie POV

As I drank in my elk, I stared at Jacob across the field. He'd gotten so protective of me lately; I wasn't allowed to hunt for myself, everyone had to stay away from my stomach, I couldn't run. I loved that man. He showed me he was up for this. And he counted days till the delivery with me.

So far I'd been pregnant for two months. Carlisle had estimated a three-month pregnancy based off the growth of the baby. The growth of little Cyrus.

Ok so that was the one problem we'd had so far. Jake wanted to name him Brandon and I wanted Cyrus. Brandon was just so… mundane. Cyrus was cute.

We hadn't had a technical conversation about naming him yet, but there were definitely hints. We'd already agreed that we would not name him until he was born because his personality would really dictate. Hippy-ish, I know.

As I stood up, I groaned internally. My back hurt really bad. This baby was going to be huge.

In a moment I regretted ever looking pained. Jake was at my side hyperventilating.

"Oh my gosh, did your uh… water… break?" He asked awkwardly.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "Jake honey, you count with me every morning and we still have a month."

He looked at his feet. "Well Carlisle could be wrong and I just…"

I laughed again and looked at him lovingly. I reached up and brushed a strand of his hair back then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I know. I love you."

"Love you more." He mumbled. As he spoke I felt a nudge in my stomach. I grinned and took his hand and placed it over my tummy.

"Look! He knows who his daddy is, and he loves you Jake!" I watched with excitement as his eyes lit up and he gazed in wonder as our baby kicked.

He laughed a little and bent over to look straight at my midsection and started talking. "Yeah, of course you know who your daddy is! You have to know, cause you're already excited for me to teach you how to play football and run fast and swim and…"

I raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "He's going to have to be born and grow up first."

He shrugged. "I waited seven years for you. I can wait for him."

Then he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back to our home.

Jacob POV

Man. Nessie was so beautiful. I leaned in the doorway of our son's room where she was looking at colors.

"Yellow or blue?" She asked absently. I walked in and put my arms around her waist from behind and my chin on her shoulder.

"Blue definitely. More manly." I pressed my lips to her neck.

She giggled. I really believed that her laughs were proof that there was a God and he could make perfection. "If you want it manly, maybe we should paint it camouflage."

"Even better."

She looked at her watch. "Hmm. Time for the weekly baby viewing." Damn. Three o'clock. I'd forgotten. It was so easy to get caught up here on our own little island of a house.

I sighed. "Let's go."

**

As we walked in the door I heard Alice squealing. This could not be good. She rushed down the stairs a bit too fast for my liking. I didn't want her to be all speedy around Nessie. I'm sure even vampires trip sometimes.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" She screeched. I frowned at her. Carlisle walked in from the kitchen.

"Alice." He reprimanded. "Please don't. We need to break the news in a more considerate way. Come on. Let's sit in the living room."

Bella and Edward already sat on the couch in the living room. Carlisle and Alice sat next to them so Nessie and I occupied the love seat.

"So what's up?" Nessie asked. They all glanced at each other.

"Bella? Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"We want you to tell them. You can explain it better." Bella indicated. I was feeling insignificant.

"Could you guys just tell us what is going on? This is getting weird." I was impatient, even with my Nessie sitting against my side.

"Well… you see Alice has had a vision." Carlisle for once seemed unsure of how to continue. "She has seen you with two children." He said eventually.

My heart skipped a beat. We could have children even after this silly 'deadline'! This was wonderful! I smiled.

But Carlisle seemed less enthusiastic. "The children are the same age. The children are twins."

"I don't see where you're going with this grandpa." Nessie said. "It sounds nice."

"Nessie. Alice can't see wolves if you remember. Now I believe that the human and vampire parts of the children overpowered the wolf part in that area. But you see, you will have only two children, not three, and they will be twins."

Oh. So that meant the first one…

Nessie burst into tears. "You mean Cyrus will die?"

"Not necessarily. Yes that is a potential possibility. But I have another theory. I think that I have not paid enough attention to your ultra sounds. I believe that you are not carrying one child, but two."

I gasped. "How could you not see that in an ultrasound!"

He seemed hesitant again. "Well I sort of have. I've seen a growth that I assumed was just something that supported the baby, nothing too out of the ordinary. As it has grown, I've had my suspicions but it was so small next to the other child that I believed it unimportant and assumed it was a side-effect of having a werewolf and half-vampire for parents. Today we find out."

I'd never been so impatient to have that disgusting goo put on Nessie's stomach and the image of a baby projected on a screen.

_**A/N: Weird I know. But the pregnancy needed complications.**_


	7. Don't Get Your Hopes Down

_**A/N: The fans of this story ROCK! Thanks for giving me the chance to keep writing! Please go to my profile poll and vote on names!**_

Jacob POV

"The moment of truth, huh?" Carlisle chuckled. I wanted to wring the good doctor's neck. He was moving to slowly.

Finally, he pressed the little sensor to Nessie's stomach. I watched the screen intently.

I saw the familiar outline of my baby boy. He was gonna be my pride and joy. But for now, I was more focused on the unknown figure next to him.

We all stared for a few minutes. "Carlisle?" I whispered.

He cleared his throat. "Um. Well, if you look here," he pointed to the outline, "You can tell it is the baby's head. And here," he moved his finger down the screen, "is the baby's body. There's it's arm, it's legs, and it's feet."

I gasped, seeing the blob take the shape of a child. "It's so tiny."

"Yes, well, the boy is rather huge, and she is a bit smaller than average, so it makes them look much more exaggerated compared to each other's sizes."

Nessie raised her eyebrow. "She?"

Then Carlisle looked uncomfortable. "Yes Renesmee. She."

I couldn't help the word from slipping from my mouth in despair. "No."

Nessie POV

I was so fucking angry. I wanted to bash his head into a wall. We find out we have another child, another wondrous child, that my little boy will not die, and he says _no_?

"What the hell Jacob? That is our baby!" I fumed at him. He rolled his eyes at me hopelessly.

"Nessie, sweetie, I know. She's so beautiful. But she's a she." He tapped his watch.

Oh. I understand. Shit.

I burst into tears without my permission. That seemed to happen a lot when you're pregnant.

"I'm not sure that she won't be able to live forever." Carlisle spoke up, "It's just a theory after all. Who knows, maybe the fourth vampire and fourth werewolf will be enough. We don't know if the boy will be a wolf. Maybe the vampire will neutralize it."

Jake looked angry. "Gee, thanks Dr. for telling us that both our kid's might live mortal lives. Now we're just peachy."

"Sorry. All I mean is that there is still hope. There's never been a pregnancy like this before, so I can't say that I know anything for sure. Just don't get discouraged."

Yeah. Right.

_**A/N: Aw! Poor thing. So now that you know there is one boy and one girl, go to my profile page and vote-vote-vote for the names! If you don't, I will decide myself!**_

_**Haha. Thanks everybody for reading. Review!**_


	8. 3:24 AM

_**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, Yay! But before I let you read it, I would like to request that you go to my profile and vote! Fifty votes are not enough! Here are the girl's name results so far:**_

_**Audrey is in the lead with eleven votes, then Bridget and Andy tied with nine votes, and Naomi in last with five. **_

_**The boys:**_

_**Julian in the lead with eight votes, and Brandon and Cyrus tied with six. **_

_**So right now it seems that Audrey and Julian are our lovely children's names. Go and vote to help the name you like! Request other names in reviews if you have a good idea.**_

_**Thanks, and I want everyone to remember to go give KateXCullen some love for starting this story!**_

_**Now I'll shut up…**_

Nessie POV

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned for hours, watching the clock and waiting for a semi-reasonable hour to arrive so I could get up. Jake would chew me out if he knew I was awake.

How could this happen? I'd been so incredibly happy. But now it all seemed irrelevant, a distant memory.

What if neither of my children were immortal? What if I had to watch both of them age and eventually die?

Worse. What if only one was immortal? One would be beautiful and young forever and the other would grow old and frail. Would the immortal child feel guilty? Would the mortal child feel deprived?

I knew that if either child were mortal, I would give it up. I just couldn't do that to them. As much as it would hurt, I just couldn't let them know, I couldn't put them in danger. And I don't think I'd live through it either.

For now I prayed though. Carlisle had assured me that tonight he would try to get a hold of Nahuel and ask for his sisters' contact information. If any of them had ever been pregnant than we might have a slightly better idea of my future. Alice could do that for me, but Jake would be involved in my future. I wondered how she'd seen _us _with the children. Wouldn't it just be a big blank? I'd have to ask her about that.

_Then again, _I thought, bitterly addressing my hybrid specie-sister's possible pregnancies, _I bet none of them had kids with a werewolf daddy. _What have I done?

I loved Jake. I'd done what was natural, what I desired. How much would we all suffer for that?

Maybe there was a way for them, even if they were both mortal. Some Chinese concoction or a medieval brew. For Pete's sake, I lived in a family of vampires! Surely there must be SOME solution.

Then it dawned on me. _Vampires. _If the children were mortal then the half-human would be dominant. So wouldn't venom affect them the same way?

I glanced at the digital clock. 3:24 A.M. Acceptable enough.

I crept out of bed, silently trying very hard to make it impossible for me to wake Jake. I took the car and prayed he wouldn't come after me when he woke to discover it gone.

**

Carlisle POV

I heard a tap on the door to my study and smelt Nessie a moment later. Hmm. I hadn't heard her pull up. Maybe it was because of the late hour. What in the world was she doing up at this time of night? She was pregnant for Pete's sake!

Nevertheless, I found myself opening the door for her and smiling fondly at her big brown eyes as she gazed up at me. It had not been so long ago that she was merely a toddler, running around and falling like her clumsy mother. Somehow, she'd fallen with more grace than Bella though, if that made any sense whatsoever. A vampire trait I assume.

"Good morning Renesmee." I greeted her pleasantly. I did a quick examination, always the doctor. Her eyes had little shadows under them, nothing too important. I couldn't smell any blood and she was walking perfectly, so this must not be about a health issue. Unless it concerned the kids.

"Coulditbepossibletoturnmykidsintovampiresthesamewayyouturnhumans?" She said as fast as her mouth could manage. Her lips barely quivered.

Having impeccable hearing such as my own, I caught every word. But it took a moment for it to set in.

I'm rather certain I got that faraway 'doctor look'. I waved her in absentmindedly and sank into my chair. Right now my mouth was probably half open and my eyes hazy while the gears of my mind turned at a million miles a second.

Yes, I'm sure it's a possibility, I decided. The human half would be affected as usual, and the vampire quarter would either help or remain unaffected. But the werewolf, that could be a problem. I had no way to predict the outcome.

"Sit Nessie." I encouraged, gesturing to the chair in front of my desk. I folded my hands on the desk under my chin and looked for a place to begin.

"I suppose it could work," I started cautiously. I heard a small sigh escape her lips and warned her with my eyes not to get too excited. "The human half would most likely behave the same way a regular human does. The vampire and werewolf halves are less predictable. The werewolf is a natural enemy of the vampire and may therefore have anti-bodies or other defenses specifically designed to neutralize venom. The vampire quarter may or may not hinder the wolf defenses, or at least change the properties a normal wolf's body would have. Then again, the werewolf might have no internal defense against venom. Some predators and their prey develop special adaptations, some don't. However, I'd say that with no wolf defenses, there is a high probability that the transformation would work, and depending on wolf resistance, I theorize there is about a half chance if there is fight from the wolf. That leaves about a seventy-five percent chance of success. But I don't believe I know enough about werewolves to accurately predict the outcome."

She looked hopeful, and then turned the puppy dog stare on me. "Could you maybe find out more then?" I nearly laughed at how much sugar she laid on that one.

I would personally be very pleased to learn more about wolves. I have a huge curiosity about anatomy and the unknown in the medical field. Not to mention, this would be an exceedingly interesting study.

"What about Sam and Jake?" I decided to play practical grandpa. "Sam still doesn't trust us and probably wouldn't agree to let us examine a wolf that thoroughly. Although we'd never use it against the pack, we may discover things they don't want out there for the vamps. And somehow I don't think Jake would approve of one of us biting his children. He may accept us, but he does not accept our race."

She looked disappointed. I hated that.

"However," I said quickly, hoping to fix the damage, "It's worth a try. Jake and Sam may be more willing out of love for the children. Let's just save this idea until it's a necessity. That is, if it becomes a problem. Ok?"

"Ok. She said with a quiet smile. She stood tentatively and walked to the door.

"And Ness?" I called after her.

"Yeah?'

"It's probably better not to inform anyone of our little discussion, yes?"

"Of course." She returned to me and kissed my cheek, and then left.

I felt a warmth in my icy heart.

_**A/N: I thought having Carlisle's POV suited this chapter more because it is medical. However, it was a one-time thing. I liked to try it though!**_


	9. Torture

_**A/N: Sorry. I know it's seriously late. Sorry. I wrote it this week, but my parents wouldn't let me on the computer long enough to write it up. Then fanfiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me post. Sorry. **_

_**I hope you'll like it! I know it's a little annoying because its just a 'meantime' chapter, but its still important. **_

Jacob POV

I woke up at 3:45 A.M. Nessie was gone.

I very nearly started to shout. Fortunately, I decided to slow my breathing and check my attitude before anything could get out of hand.

_Nessie is a grown woman. _Smart Jake cautioned.

_She's pregnant! _Protective Jake argued. I grabbed my car keys and headed outside. The air nipped at my skin and the moon frowned at me.

_I'm glad she took the car._

Opening the door, I grumbled under my breath a string of profanities. Once in the Rabbit, I shoved the key into the ignition and put my hands on the wheel before turning it. I debated. Go looking for her irrationally, perhaps getting her angry, or just trust her?

_Trust her? Trusting her could get her hurt you idiot!_

I turned the keys.

The engine stalled.

_Damn._

My car was reliable. It ran like a well-tuned jaguar. Yet here it was, not starting. A sign perhaps?

No. Not a sign. A fucking misfortune.

I slammed my forehead against the steering wheel, right in between my hands. I winced as I felt warm blood trickle down my forehead. It didn't hurt too much, and it would be heeled in moments, but I prayed that I didn't dent my steering wheel.

I felt a little better as I stared at my knees in the darkness. For some reason, the way I was sitting was comforting. _The fetal position._

I laughed sharply. Nessie's pregnancy was changing me too. Hell, I was even more sentimental than her and I didn't have all those crazy baby hormones running in my blood.

Now the tables had entirely turned. _I _was the one with Edward-like-overprotection, the neat freak and nutrition advocate.

But most of all, I was paranoid. I was scared.

What if Nessie's health started to deteriorate? Maybe it was just delayed. It had nearly killed me to see Bella like that; it would be a hundred billion times worse with Ness.

Will I kill my own baby for her?

Correction. Babies.

_God almighty, help me! _I prayed. The blood on my face had stopped flowing, but new moisture poured freely now: tears.

_My love. My love._ I repeated.

_My son, my daughter. _

_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT._

I've always thought there was a god. If I'm ever forced to make that decision, then I will know that there is a greater being. And I will know that greater being simply enjoys burning our hearts and then watching us squirm.

At first, I'd been afraid that I wasn't ready to be a dad. But here in the dark, my kids were the greatest of all my priorities, next to Nessie.

But seriously? Even if I wanted those kids, who says I'd be ready for them? You can want a puppy when you're two, but that doesn't mean your ready to take care of it.

I'd never be able to do this. There was no way. Nessie would get hurt, or the kids would be mortal, or they'd all just end up hating me. Something would go wrong. I just knew it.

Watching my kids get old. I'd never live through that. Nessie would never live through that. And if she didn't live, I certainly wouldn't.

She was my reason for living. They were another reason for living. But what if they were gone? What if it was my fault?

_It is your fault stupid. Renesmee didn't climb on top of herself and get pregnant, now did she?_

_Fuck you man!_

_No, fuck her. I mean, that's exactly what you did, isn't it? You fucked her up and then fucked her over._

_Fantastic. Now I'm just as crazy as good ole' Golem, only he never said 'fuck' when he argued with himself._

I lifted my forehead up, exhausted and worried. Yep. Dent in the wheel.

_**A/N: Poor Jake! I almost think he's got it worse than Nessie! **_

_**Review!!**_

_**-leslie**_


	10. On a Rare Sunny Day

_**A/N: So I'm really starting to get busy since school is getting close to an end, so my updates may be inconsistent. I will try to add at least one new chapter a week though, and I hope that will be enough. Please don't hate me!**_

_**Oh, and a little fun fact: the original name of this chapter was actually "Sunny Days and a Blissful Haze" when I drafted it out after I took over this story on the first day, but I made it a bit less cheesy for you readers.**_

_**Take pleasure in! [That's the synonym that comes up when you type in 'enjoy'. I just didn't want to say 'enjoy' again.]**_

_**-leslie **_

Jacob POV

Ness and I were sitting in the backyard. It was one of those rare, sunny days in Forks, and we were really enjoying the sunshine.

I picked a blade of grass between my fingers and examined it, not really sure what I was looking for. Nessie was leaning back on her hands with her face raised to the sun and eyes closed.

"Hey Nessie?" I said, unsure of how to proceed. Her eyes flickered open and then closed again and she smiled at me. The clichés about pregnant women were right; she was glowing. Her skin was radiant along with her expression. By now her stomach was positively enormous. It looked like she'd eaten the contents of an entire IHOP.

"Mmm?" She asked lazily. It was almost sexy. But I just couldn't think of her that way while there were… children inside her.

I drew my hands up around my knees and rested my chin on my kneecaps. Now I was nervous. I don't know why. We're open. There's really no need to be nervous around each other, ever. "You're due soon."

She opened her eyes fully to eyeball at me. Her face broke out in a soft but warm grin. "Any day now. Could be today, even."

I couldn't help smiling back at her. Then it slowly faded. She looked intently at me and a concerned pout took form. "What's wrong?" She crawled over to me and laid her head in my lap. I plucked at her hair tenderly, twisting it around my fingers. Her hands were lying just below her bulge clasped together, the vision of motherly protection. I looked to the sky as if for help.

"What if it goes wrong?"

"What do you mean Jake?"

I contemplated. What did I really mean? I picked my words. "What if the birth isn't, y'know, human-ish? Or if the kids…"

She put her finger to my lips before I could finish. Then she took my hands and put them on her tummy. "Look Jake, they know who you are. They love you. And they are telling you to shut up and enjoy the sunlight because they are happy and mommy's happy, and everything _will_ be okay."

I beamed at her. I could feel the itty-bitty kicks of my kids in there. "Naw. They're just practicing their mad karate skills so they can beat me up when they get out."

She giggled quietly. She put her hand on my cheek. I saw a vision of a sunset on an ocean, of us lying there in each other's arms as two children around five years old tossed sand everywhere and giggled and shrieked in triumphant joy. "I don't know how, but it will all be fine. There doesn't seem to be anything we can actually comprehend about fate in this world, but I know that fate is good. I know that fate is happiness. Because fate brought you and I together. Because fate makes love blossom and it makes things end up the way they should. The best way."

I took her hand and kissed her palm. I could worry about this later. But for now I was just going to enjoy the sun and the marvelous individual in my lap. Her eyes closed and a peaceful look overtook her face.

Out of nowhere, her eyes shot open and she squealed a little. She bolted up.

"Oh… my… GOD!" She was close to hyperventilation.

"What?" I screamed. What was wrong with her? Why was she freaking out and trying to stand up?

She stopped trying to get to her feet for a moment to stare at me. Her words came out completely unruffled. "Either I just lost all bladder control, or my water just broke."

I yelped too. I scrambled to my feet and helped her up, putting her arm around my shoulder and my hand on her opposite hip. We started limping to the back gate so we could go around front and get in the car.

The gate burst open before we got there. "NESSIE!" Alice screamed slash laughed. "I knew it would be today! I knew it! And I didn't have a vision but I still knew it and Carlisle didn't believe me, but I knew it… Never bet against Alice Cullen!" She continued babbling and Carlisle, Bella, and Rosalie came in behind her.

Carlisle chuckled calmly. "Let's get you inside, shall we?"

Nessie nodded fervently. Rosalie wrung her hands, and Bella came to help us in a no-nonsense fashion.

As soon as we were inside, Carlisle kicked into doctor mode. We'd put a bunch of medical equipment in the bedroom just in case she went into labor here at our house. The alien machinery had haunted me for weeks, but now I was incredibly relieved it was here. We had everything set up in no time flat.

Nessie was panicking by now. There was sweat on her forehead and she groaned out in pain periodically. I held her hand, and every time she squeezed mine it felt like she was snapping my bones. I figured I could suffer this much for her, even though it was only a fraction of her discomfort.

Carlisle administered some weird drugs that are supposed to move the birth along and make it less excruciating. I protested, not wanting them to cause any damage, but gave in when Nessie really started screaming. This was killing me too.

We sat there for hours. Alice was always in the corner, trying very hard to predict when it would be over. She wanted me to leave so she could see, but this was my family and I was soooo not leaving. Bella and Rosalie took turns holding her other hand and patting her forehead dry of perspiration with a wet cloth. I felt my eyes start to droop despite my noisy surroundings and the importance of this event. How long had we been here?

I heard a sob and was jerked out of my trance-like state of negligence. A baby cry… It was somehow liberating.

I gazed at the frenzy. Everything was kind of blurry and chaotic. The colors were unnaturally vivid and things seemed to slow down. Only two points in the entire room were in focus: Nessie's face, with a god-like beauty despite the weary and still pained look she wore as a mask, and the tiny creature Carlisle was holding wrapped in a blanket. He passed it to me.

Gingerly, but ever so carefully, I took the bundle. The child was still red in the face. But she didn't sob. Her petite tongue stuck out of her strawberry mouth a bit, an adorable sight. Her huge round eyes looked at me, taking in my appearance as if in evaluation. She had thick, dark hair on her head and it was in charming disarray. Her wide eyes were deep brown, nearly black.

I stared at the being. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning, entirely ecstatic, but possessive of my new toy and deathly afraid of breaking it. I also had that 'is this really mine?' feeling. I couldn't believe that this wonderful gift was for my very own.

Another cry pierced the air. Nessie looked relieved and I smiled at her. Carlisle handed this precious object to its mother. He didn't cry either. She gave him the most loving and stunning smile I'd ever seen, and he laughed. It was harmonious. Everything was harmonious now.

My mind went through a hundred revelations and epiphanies at the speed of light. These babies were my life. This girl was my life. The future didn't matter. I was living here and now, and it was perfect.

I knew now that I could take whatever this world could throw at me.

Bring it on God.

_FIN_

_**A/N: Betchya weren't expecting that! END OF STORY!!!! Sequel maybe? REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. If you want a sequel, go to my profile page and vote "YES!!" on my poll. I probably would not do a sequel until I finish up my other story though, so be warned. **_

_**I kind of like leaving it here though. It gives closure and tells you that everything will be okay.**_

_**Plus, I don't have to deal with finding the right names for the kids.**_

_**-leslie**_


End file.
